Sleepover Gone Wrong
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: Me and my friend get bored at a sleepover, then when we wake up we are taken in by the Akatsuki and later run into Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. What will happen in this funny, crazy, adventurous, love trip.(Some lemon) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, OR ANYTHING IN THIS.
1. Cause We Got Bored

Raven's POV

Me and my friend Sarina were having a sleepover and where talking about idea's for a new story, we went on and on and where having a lot of fun trying to figure this out.

But, it was harder than we thought, for some reason the ideas weren't flowing through my head all that well as we tryed to start the story. I started writing a little bit trying to get some of the story started so we could get more idea's as we wrote it.

"Hmm, have any ideas on how to start the story?" I asked.

"Not really." She said thinking about it too.

"Hmm, well how about we where randomly walking around the park when we meet them?" I said.

We both thought about it for a second then faced eachother, "Na." We both said as we shook our heads.

" Well where going to have to figure out how we meet them, eventually." I said.

It was quite and late at night as we started writing this, my family was asleep and I heard some clicking on the tiles, I looked over to the other side of the couch seeing my two dogs pop there heads in.

They then came in lying down on the couches behind, as me and Sarina still sat on the carpet floor thinking of ideas. We where having no luck with this and we both knew this all too well, "Well I guess we should do something else and wait for ideas." I said as I closed the laptop shut.

"Sure, how about we watch some Naruto Shippuden to get an idea possibly." Sarina said.

"Sure." I said.

As I got up and turned on the TV to watch some episodes, we where still in middle of the first episode we started when we both fell asleep, in our pajamas and me with my glasses.

I woke up due to a bright light and was really pissed that I was woken up.

"Hey Sarina can you turn off that damn light." I growled.

"Sure." She said as she got up still half asleep. I heard he feet swishing across what I thought was the carpet, just then she hit me in the side and fell next to me, as I felt something squish on me.

I got up holding my side and was not to happy about the disturbing wake-up call, plus being cold.

"What the hell, why did you hit me and what am I fucking covered with?" I yelled.

I grabbed my glasses that where on the floor next to me putting them on, looking over seeing a mud covered Sarina and mud on me as well. I then looked down seeing grass and then saw something unusual sticking out of the ground.

"What the hell." I said, looking up to see a man with half white, half black skin, golden eyes, and had a venues flytrap around him.

"What the hell." I said as Sarina looked up.

"God damn dude watch where your going." Said Sarina also not to happy about being awaken, then falling into a mud puddle.

"Sarina take a closer look at him does he look familiar?" I asked.

She looked at him closer, "Ya he actually does, he looks like Zetsu a little." She said.

"God damn it's a fucking cosplayer." I said, as I glared at the man with the two colored skin.

Sarina's POV

We just woke up in a strange place, as I woke up to turn off the light, it felt as if grass was under my feet. I just thought it was the carpet and ignored it as I kept walking then bumped into a figure, as I stumble backwards tripping over Raven and landing in a mud puddle.

She was really mad about the mud and me kicking her, but I knew this is how she was when she was woken up. As we were both sitting there looking at the cosplayer, then looked up at each other.

Raven just nodded at me as she got up walking over to me, pulling me out of the mud puddle.

"Let's go back to the house." She said as she looked around what looked to be a forest.

As we started to walk away ignoring the colored man that was behind us, but when we started to leave he somehow got in front of us.

"I must insist that I take you to Pein-sama." Then knocked us out before we can even respond.

I woke up seeing darkness all around me, I worried for a minute and wondered where Raven was and if she was in the room.

"Raven are you in here." I said.

I then heard some grunting and someone say "Ya, god my head fucking hurts."

"Are you alright?" I asked worried if she was harmed.

"What do you fucking think, I just said I have a damn headache." She replied.

I was getting really tired of her complaining and yelling, I was finally pushed to my edge and snapped.

"Shut up you aren't helping a damn thing." I said yelling at her.

"Shut the hell up you aren't helping either, if anything my head hurts even more." She yelled.

"God I've had enough of your yelling." I said.

"I don't give a rats ass." Raven said.

"Just shut up and help me find the door." I said as I tried getting up.

I then heard metal clanking together as I tried to get up, along with feeling something tighten on my wrists and ankles.

"What the hell, who in the world would chain up two fucking girl, in a dark damp room to non the less." I said. "

So how do you plan on getting us the fuck out?" Raven said, sneering at me, as she shifted and I heard more metal clanking together.

"Damn it Raven quit being a smart ass and help me get out of this so we can get out of here." I said.

"There is nothing we can fucking do dumb ass." Raven said.

Just then I heard a door open and saw some light coming in, but it was too dark to see who it was. Just then I heard a deep voice from the figure as it said "Shut up, your giving everyone a headache."


	2. Knowing the Captors

Raven's POV

Me and Sarina where now wake up in a strange place, then saw a man that was half black, half white, and had a venues fly trap on him. We then lost consciousness and woke up in a strange place chained, as we talked and fought between each other for a bit, when I heard a door open and a deep voice say, "Shut up, your giving everyone a headache."

I was confused about what was going on and my head was killing me from that strange guy knocking me out.

"You guys are really pissing me off." I said wanting to punch some one in the face.

"No one cares, now shut up." The man said. As the door was opened more and the figure moved closer with a torch in his hand, giving me a slight look of what he looked like.

He had spiked dark blue hair, shark eye's and had blue skin.

"What's up with the blue skin?" Sarina asked.

"Now is not the time to be asking questions girl." The man said.

Then there was another small light from the door, "Kisame, quit interrogating them. Don't you have work to do?" A very deep voice said.

The man that was by the door was now next to the other male named Kisame, he was a red head, with purple eye's that had circles in them, and plenty of piercings on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Kisame said, as he left the room.

"So your the two girls Zetsu said that he found." The deep voice said.

"Ya what's it to ya?" I said extremely pissed.

The man glared at me then looked over at Sarina, who had a concerned yet confused expression on her face.

I could tell what she was thinking by expression on her face, 'Isn't Kisame the name of one of the Akatsuki guys? Also there faces look familiar along with the voices.'

I agreed with that and was also confused by it, but I just thought it was cosplayers who were really into the cosplay.

The man was still standing there as he looked at me and Sarina, with a questioning face.

"I think I know what to do with you two." He said.

He grabbed Sarina and me throwing both of us over a shoulder, while he walked out of the room. We where then exposed to a bright light, as I squeezed my eye's shut.

He then took us to a large room setting us down on a couch. Me and Sarina looked at each other confused about what was happening, when we looked up seeing a man counting money and slowly looked up.

He gave us a quick glance then looked back down counting his money again, as I got decent enough look to at least see his face. He had a black mask covering the lower part of his face, and green eye's, with a light brown hood.

"Can I sell them Pein?" The man asked while counting the money.

"Not for now Kakuzu, I have plans for them." The man named Pein said.

"Alright." The other man that was refereed to as Kakuzu said.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" I asked and was still pissed.

"I plan on using your services." Pein said. "Like what?" Sarina said also a little mad.

"Things like chores and cooking, things women are supposed to do. Well that is if you are a woman." Pein said, looking at me.

"Well if I wasn't a girl why would I have boobs, idiot." I said.

He then moved his hand up and slapped me across the face.

"Well then act like one." He said.

I felt a slight sting in my check and just looked back up at him.

I now knew that we where dealing with the real Akatsuki and I could tell Sarina did too.

Sarina's POV

Raven got slapped across the face by Pein, as we thought they were cosplayers for quite some time, but just then we looked at eachother knowing it wasn't cosplayers.

We were really in the Naruto world working as slaves for the Akatsuki's, so far it wasn't turning out well for us, mostly Raven. As we were sitting there and I was still shocked how Pein slapped Raven, Kisame came up behind the couch.

"So can I have this one." He said as he picked me up.

He then slumped me over his shoulder, as I wasn't to happy about his hands rubbing across my side seductively.

"I swear to fucking god, if you hurt her I will kill you asshole." Raven said as she looked over the couch, glaring and Kisame.

"Well this one has quite a fucking mouth, you need to shut up bitch." Said a boy with long slick back silver hair, and purple eyes.

"Shut the hell up I don't need this shit from you." Raven said glaring at the man.

"Hidan be quite," Pein said glaring at the silver haired man, as he flinched.

"You to girl."He turned to me glaring.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not listening to some little brat telling me what to do." Raven said, looking at Pein.

Just then Pein brought his hand up slapping Raven again, as Raven looked up after that glaring at him.

"That didn't even hurt." She said even though she had a red mark in the shape of a hand on her check.

As I was still on Kisames shoulder and he was still rubbing me sides, he then moved his hand even lower, as he started rubbing my butt and legs.

"Don't fucking touch me you pervert." I yelled at him.

"Or what, what can you do chained up like that, hmm?" Kisame said as he moved me.

He then started to lick and nibble on my neck and collar bone. I then moved my head back and slammed him right in the face as he moved and I fell on the floor, he then held his face and said "Well it's a good thing that a like a girl with a little spice."

"You pig, I will fucking kill you." Raven yelled.

"Shut up all of you!" Pein said.

Everyone stopped in there tracks, as Kisame then picked me up again.

"Well I call her." He said as he threw me over his shoulder again.

"No she is working for us." Pein said.

"Fine, but no one touches her except for me." Kisame said.

"Stop touching me!" I said again as he was still rubbing my butt.


	3. Sharing rooms

Raven's POV

Sarina just finished yelling at Kisame for 'Wandering' his hands around her, I still had a headache and was starting to get really annoyed.

"Stop touching me." Sarina said, as Kisame was still roaming her body with his hands.

I was not happy about the tall blue man touching my friend, she was about 5'4, dark brown hair that went to her chin, chocolate brown eyes, and covered in muddy clothes as I was to.

With my head hurting and being pissed I just said "You need to stop yelling before you piss me off even more, now chilled the fuck out." While I glared at Sarina, Kisame for touching her, and Pein for slapping me again.

I was really annoyed and was hopping this would make everyone shut up but then Hidan had to say something.

"Well bitch you need to learn to shut the fuck up, it's pissing everyone else off dumb ass." Hinda said.

"Be quite, you two will start your chores as soon as possible, first Kisame can you show them around the hideout." Pein said.

"Alright, fine." Kisame replied. With Pein being the leader, Kisame was scared shit-less to say non-the-less. Pein grabbed a key taking us out of these chains and looked at us, "Keep an eye on them." Pein said, as Hidan left the room.

Me and Sarina were finally taken out of the chains and Kisame was walking behind us, "Move it girls." Kisame said. Me and Sarina started walking as he showed us to a long hall with doors on each side of the hall, it turns out they were rooms.

He opened one door showing Hidan and him just sitting on his bed, without his cloak on.

"This is Hidan, but I'm sure you already know that and his room." Kisame said, as Hidan looked up, when Kisame shut the door.

He showed us the next room, which had a man black hair, and red eyes with small shapes.

"Itachi and his room." He said, as the male looked up and Kisame shut the door.

He went on from there showing us everyone's rooms. After Itachi's room was Kisame's, and he warned us to stay out, then Kakuzu's, then Tobi who wanted to join us, but Kisame refused and closed the door, then it was Zetsu, fallowed by Sasori's, then we went to the next one.

He opened another door, which had a bunch of holes and clay models.

"This is Deidara and his room." Kisame said, as the blond man, with a blue eye, while his other one was covered with his hair and a camera, looked up. He went to close the door when Deidara stuck his foot in the door way.

"Hey who are these two, un?" Deidara asked.

I haven't gotten there names, but there our new maids." Kisame said.

"Hmm interesting, can I join you, un?" Deidara said.

"What? No where busy." Kisame said.

"Can I use on of them as a test subject, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well I don't care, but you have to ask Pein first, otherwise he might get mad at me and you. Also if he says yes this one is mine, so don't touch her." Kisame said, as he grabbed Sarina by the waist.

I just growled as I glared at him, "What did I say, don't touch her." I said, but the boys just ignored me.

"Fine I'll join you then, yeah." The other male said.

"Alright if you insist." Kisame said.

Deidara opened the door then came out to the hall standing next to me, as we started walking again.

The next room was Konan's and she was not very happy about Kisame and Deidara coming into her room, but when she saw us it got quite, then we left.

The last room was Pein's which was big and also an office, Pein was sitting there doing work when we came in as he looked up. "Did you need something?" Pein asked.

"I was actually wondering who these two where and if I could use one of them as my test subjects, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No there going to be our new maids, but I never did get there names." He said looking at us.

"What are your names?" Pein asked.

My headache was now gone, but I was still extremely pissed at how they where treating us, but hey what did you expect they are the akatsuki.

This is really going to suck.

Sarina's POV

As I was looking around the room, not paying any attention to the outside world, I heard something.

"Hey girl answer the leader." Said Kisame as he nugged me in the arm.

I just looked at him with a confused expression as to what he meant, then I looked at the orange haired man.

He then repeated the question, "What are your names foolish girls?" Pein somewhat yelled.

"I'm Sarina." I said as I looked the other way.

"Alright, what about you." Pein said, as he had a discussed look on his face when he looked at Raven.

"What should it matter dumb ass!?" Raven yelled.

"You stupid girl." Pein said, as he stood up, reaching across the desk to slap Raven once again.

"That's not going to do anything you moron, except for piss me off." She said as she glared at him.

"Be quite! Anyway for jobs you may chose for yourselves which ones you want, there is cooking and cleaning downstairs, along with cleaning the rooms and organizing my files." Pein said.

"Why can't you get someone else to do your work!" Raven yelled at him.

I was getting tired of her constant yelling and I knew she didn't mean to, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Raven just shut up and lets take the damn jobs!" I said, knowing we wouldn't have a chose unless we wanted to die.

Raven just looked at me glaring, then sighed relaxing with the glare still in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll clean downstairs and cook then." She said.

"Alright." I said as I gave her a slight smile.

"So your name is Raven, un?" Deidara said.

"Ya, now can we go?" Raven said impatiently.

"Well this one is a little feisty, yeah?" Deidara said looking at Raven.

"Don't touch me." Raven said calmly while glaring at the blond man that was about to put his arm around her, that was about her height and moving his arm back to his side.

She is 5'4, with blond hair that was about two inches in the back and her bangs went to her collar bone, ocean blue eyes that had a slight tint of silver, dark purple glasses, and mud covered clothes.

"Well I call this one." Deidara said, as he looked at Raven.

"I'm not property you stupid pig." Raven said.

"Back to what I was saying." Pein said, as me and Raven looked up at him, along with the other two boys.

"What do you want now?" I said, also not happy about this deal.

"You must find a room to share with someone, we do not have enough rooms for you girls." Pein said, as Deidara and Kisame then snickered.

"Awesome." Me and Raven said insinc as we both rolled our eyes.

"Well it is getting late, so get out." Pein said as he glared at us.

Deidara and Kisame then exchanged looks, as they then looked at us, as Deidara then picked up Raven as Kisame did the same with me, as they carried us out of Pein's room and into there own as me and Raven went our seperate ways for the night.

I knew neither one of us is going to have a good night due to the boys, not to mention there's going to be plenty to do tomorrow based on what we saw around the hideout.

Fun right, not.


	4. Boys Are Pigs

**Alright guys I know this is a little weird but this chapter goes, Raven's POV, Sarina's POV, Raven's POV, the back to Sarina's. Later on I might have other chapters like this so don't flip out alright, thanks. Also sorry if I suck at rated-M descriptions, this is my first one, if you have any tips that aren't mean please tell me thanks. Oh also I'm thinking about writing a second part of Naruto shippuden with Raven and Sarina, but this time we will be two unknown Jinchuuriki, tell me what you think of the idea and I might write that part.  
**

**Raven's POV**

As me and Sarina went in different rooms, with a random boy each, we both knew that it was going to be a bad night.

As Deidara put me down on his bed and sat next to me, I had no clue what was going to happen and I was actually kinda scared to find out. Well no one could really blame me seeing as how I am now stuck with the nineteen year old blond, and that anything could happen.

"Well it's been a long day, you should get some rest, yeah." Deidara said.

"Alright, I'll just sleep on the floor." I said, looking around the room and only seeing one bed, which was his.

Deidara took of his cloak along with a few other things, as I cleared a spot on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed." Deidara said.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor then?" I asked.

"Who said I was." Deidara said as he walked up behind me grabbing me, as he then fell on the bed.

As we fell on the bed Deidara pulled the blanket on us and kept holding me, as I struggled to get free his grip got tighter.

"Let me go." I said, as I moved just enough to move me to face him.

"Now that doesn't sound like any fun." He said, as he kissed me roughly.

As I tried to get free of the kiss it did nothing but make him kiss me more, he then parted for the kiss giving us a chance to breath.

"Deidara stop!" I yelled not being to happy.

"Fine let's go to bed, un." Deidara said as he then lossen his grip, but still not letting me go as we fell asleep on the bed.

**Sarina's POV**

Kisame dragged me into his room, as we got in he put me down on my feet, as I stood there confused about what i was supposed to do he leaned in Kissing me gently.

As he bit my lip with enough pressure to make me squeak, as my mouth opened he opened his letting his tongue slid in my mouth. As his tongue roamed around the wet cavern he picked me up by the waist, as I wrapped my legs around his slim figure he kissed me with more force.

We then broke apart from this kiss getting a breath of air, he then put me back down on my feet heading over to his bed. I wasn't expecting the kiss, but I still liked it.

'Should I be ashamed of this? Should I let him do this?' These where the questions that roamed around my head, eventually I got tired.

Kisame then picked me up, lying me on his bed, as he then took off his cloak lying next to me. I turned on my side facing the tall blue male he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him as we fell asleep.

**Raven's POV**

I just woke up still asleep in Deidara's arms as I moved to get out, he then moved waking up.

'Well there goes my chance of getting out of this place.' I thought.

"Well hello there, un." Deidara said as he pulled me in closer kissing me again.

Once again I tried to struggle free, but his grip got tighter, I then started to get sucked into the kiss as he kissed me even more passionately and hard. He then licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance as I opened my mouth slightly, he then shoved his tongue into my mouth as he kissed me even more deeply.

I couldn't help it anymore, I started to kiss him back, the kiss got more and more deep, as we fought for dominance. I just gave in and let him win, as he won he smirked into the kiss.

He broke this kiss letting us breath as he rolled over, as my back was on the bed and Deidara was on top of me. As I was breathing heavily he leaned down giving me a peck on the lips.

"Alright well enough fun for you, I have work to do." I said, not wanting to stay in this room all day with him.

"Hey you had some fun to, the way you kissed me back it was obvious you liked it." He said, as he climbed off the bed, pulling the cloak on.

"No I didn't." I said, blushing knowing it was true.

"The why are you blushing, yeah?" Deidara replied, as he put his hair in a ponytail.

"Alright I liked it, now shut up." I said blushing even more.

"Well if you liked it..." He said as he leaned in.

"No I have work." I said regrettingly, pushing him away.

"Alright, Oh I have something that's for you." He said as he walked across the room to a closet.

"This is for you, everyone said that you and your friend have to wear them." He said.

It was a black maids outfit, with white ruffles and a red cloud on it, along with matching heals.

"No fucking way am I wearing that, it's degrading." I said, sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry it's rules, sweetheart." He said as he walked over putting it next to me on the bed.

"Well I have work, so get dressed and start work." He said, closing the door behind him.

**Sarina's POV**

I woke up felling cold, searching the bed for Kisame's warmth, but for some reason I couldn't find it. I opened my eye's to see I was on the twin sized bed by myself, I sat up looking around the room still not seeing the blue male.

'Where did Kisame go?' I thought.

Just then I heard Raven yelling from a few doors down, "No fucking way am I wearing that, it's degrading." She said.

I was confused what she was talking about, but I know that she was loud enough to wake the whole house by her yelling. Thankfully I didn't hear any doors open, or slam, or any yelling meaning no one woke up.

As I was just sitting there cold and missing Kisame he walked into the room, "Oh it's good to see your awake." Kisame said.

"Ya I've been awake for a little while now." I said, looking at him.

He then came over sitting on the bed next to me, pushing my hair back from my face kissing me again, but this time more ruffly. I kissed him back, as he bit my bottom lip again I just opened my mouth as he plunged in his tongue.

As we kissed each other more and more, he leaned on me making him on top of me, then he finally broke apart giving us air to breath. He sat there for a minute then got up, going to the closet that was next to the bed, pulling out something.

"Oh you have to wear this, it's rules apparently." Kisame said.

As he then put the clothes next to me, I unfolded it seeing a black dress with white ruffles underneath, with a red cloud and black heals to match.

'This is what Raven was probable yelling about.' I thought. "Really, fine." I said not being to happy.


	5. Work Sucks, So Do Guys

**Raven's POV**

Deidara left the room leaving me alone to get dressed and what made it awful is that I'm being forced to wear this girly dress, I just grunted as I got up grabbing my glasses off of the side table slipping them on.

"Well I'm going to hate today." I said as I sighed then shrugged my shoulders.

I was used to doing a lot of work, so I didn't mind much, as I took off my pajamas that were crusted with dry mud. I then slipped on the black dress that didn't even go to mid thigh, almost half of my butt was slipping out of the dress, as it was also tight, or that's what it felt like.

Then along with the top half of me slipping half out also, this was the down side to having a big butt, big boobs, and big hips, I was wondering what Sarina's dress looked like on her, but I just pushed the thought aside, as I slipped on the black sandals with the heals on them that went to my ankles.

I then headed out of the room walking down the hall as I reached the stairs, I then half walked half ran down the stairs heading to the kitchen first. I had to make the food, clean dishes, and clean the living room with the big TV.

This was going to be my hardest job, the living room was about three times the size of Pein's office/room, which meant lot's of cleaning, who knows what goes on with those boys in this room.

I was very cautious of that room, but I knew I couldn't avoid the big room for long, but that was where most of the boys would be and eat, thankfully I can see what is going on in the living room due to the kitchen and living room being attached.

I first cleaned the dishes which were piled high, and spread all over the counter top, but thankfully it only took me about an hour to clean the dishes.

It seemed like it was seven in the morning now, due to where the sun was out and now all of the Akatsuki member's all started to wake up. They all seemed groggily and mad, due to getting up this early, but this was nothing for me due to school I was used to getting up this early.

I then started making breakfast as I looked through the fridge finding food, only enough for breakfast today, I then grabbed the food and some of the pans that were dry and I needed.

I started the hash browns, bacon, eggs, and french toast, as I put them into pans and started cooking. I wasn't sure how much they were going to eat so I just made all of it, I then went to the fridge pulling out the cinnamon buns, as I pulled out a pan and started placing them on the pan.

I kept going back and forth between cooking the foods and cheeking the oven, I then finished the eggs adding cheese, peeper, and salt. After I mixed it I poured it into a big bowl, then the hash browns finish as I added salt, putting them in a big bowl.

The oven then dinged as I pulled out the yummy smelling cinnamon buns and I quickly added frosting, I then grabbed the pan with a pot holder as I put them on the other counter next to the eggs and hash browns.

I was still making the bacon which I made sure was still juicy yet crispy, but I called it perfection. I then quickly finished the french toast, grabbing the last couple pieces as I placed them on a plate with giant stacks of them.

I grabbed the butter, salt, syrup, and anything else they might add onto the food putting it on the counter. The last thing I needed was the plates, I looked around the cubers as it took me about five minutes to find them.

I then grabbed the stack of plates placing it on the counter next to the food, I stood back admiring all of the food I made which took me about an hour to make. With the food done and the boys hungry they started coming it, as they smelt the delicious food grabbing huge plates full.

As the boys finished grabbing there food there was enough left for me and Sarina to have some food, just then she walked in as we both grabbed a plate and started eating to.

**Sarina's POV**

I lied in bed for a bit longer before I decided to get up and start getting dressed, as I quickly slipped off the old crusted dirt pajamas, slipping on the nice clean silk maid's uniform, some white tights, and the heeled sandals.

As I just finished getting dressed I walked out of the room running into someone, I looked up to see Pein and like Raven I wasn't scared of him, not even for a second.

"Hello." I said backing up a little so I could see his face.

"What do you think your doing wearing tights? There to restricting to work in, go change out of them." Pein said.

"Alright." I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.

I turned around heading back into the room, as I slipped off my shoes then the tights, I then slipped the sandals back on. I was looking at my outfit, I was surprised to find that the dress went to mid thigh, but I just shrugged as I admired the outfit.

I then walked back out of the room heading downstairs smelling the food, 'Might as well eat first then start work.' I thought.

I headed down stairs and into the kitchen as Raven was standing there at the counter, I looked through the door to my left, showing all nine boys and Konan sitting on the couches eating.

Me and Raven just stood at the counter as we talked and ate, "Hey don't you think these dresses are just so cute?" I asked turning my head to Raven.

"No there short and degrading." Raven said as she glared at me through the corner of her eye.

"There not that short." Sarina said.

Raven then looked over at me seeing my dress, " Well yours goes to mid thigh, isn't that tight, and half of your boobs aren't showing, so of coarse you would think so." Raven said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused about what she meant.

She then moved away from the counter turning to me, as I then knew what she meant, only reason the dress fitted so tight and that half off her butt and boobs where hanging out was because she was a bigger built than me.

"Now you see what I'm talking about." Raven said as she turned back, eating again.

"Ya I understand, how about you get it-" I was just about to say fixed when Deidara butted in.

"No it looks good like that, un." He said, with a twisted smirk.

As Deidara was behind me and cut me off about mid sentence I wasn't to happy, I also wasn't happy about how he was messing with Raven. I gave Raven a glance as she looked back nodding, I knew that just by us looking at each other that she knew what I was going to do.

With the nod meaning she was ok with it, I then quickly turned around kicking him in the side with the back of my foot. He then fell down on the floor and it seemed like he was having trouble breathing, I just laughed victoriously and looked at Raven, who gave me a fist bump for the good work.

"Thanks Sarina." She said.

"No problem, no one messes with my best friend." I said as we both laughed.

Just then a few other Akatsuki members faced the kitchen to see what was going on, all of them just turned back and ignored it accept for Kisame who walked in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much you." I said, messing with his head.

"Why is Deidara on the floor?" Kisame asked, but didn't bother helping the blond up.

"Like I said no one touches Raven." I said.

"Oh just to give you a head's up, ever touch Sarina and the same thing will happen to you, or worse." Raven said as she walked next to me, looking at him.

He flinched a little, as me and Raven looked over at each other laughing. We all finished eating along with all the Akatsuki members, as they all left leaving there dishes on the table and going to do there work.

"Well I guess it's time for work, see you at lunch." I said waving Raven good bye.

"Alright, I'll bring you a snack later also, so laters." Raven said waving back to me as I walked out of the room.


	6. The Injury

**Raven's POV**

As Sarina walked out of the room going to do her job, as all the boys and Konan left the living room I started cleaning up with nothing better to do.

I went to the living room taking a few trips to bring plates back into the kitchen to clean them, as I was cleaning I heard some running around and screaming. The living room was attached to the kitchen and the hall, as I was in the kitchen putting up a plate, I looked through the living room door seeing Tobi screaming while running in the room.

I just ignored the screaming Tobi as I went back into the living room picking up the last plate, just then Deidara ran in.

"Why you little brat, come here un." Deidara yelled chasing Tobi around.

"No Tobi's a good boy, don't hurt him." Tobi screeched as he was hiding behind me.

"Don't yell in my damn ear." I yelled turning around facing Tobi.

Deidara then ran behind me trying to get Tobi, as my skirt flew up, as I quickly moved putting the skirt back down and the plate still being in my hand, they kept running in circles around the large living room.

I went to go put the plate up when Tobi turned running past me, as Deidara went to go run after him he bumped into me making me fall backwards as the plate flew out of my hand, I heard a crash sound right before I hit my head on the large coffee table in the living room passing out.

"Crap what did you idiots do to make this happen anyway." I heard Sarina yelling.

Everything was black and fuzzy as I opened my eyes, it took a second for the vision to come back, "Hey I think she's snapping out of it, yeah." Deidara said, as I saw a blurry version of him.

"God my head is killing me." I said as I slowly sat up holding the front of my head.

"Don't move Raven I'll get the medical kit." Kisame said as he ran out of the room.

"I don't need the medical kit, it's just a little headache." I said as I moved my hand to the back of my head, where I hit it.

I felt a liquid dripping down my neck and head, with me wondering why my head was wet I reached my hand in front of me, seeing a red liquid on my hand, it was blood and I was bleeding.

"Damn it, if I have to get stitches you two are dead." I said, facing Tobi who was panicking and Deidara who was pale and apologizing a million times.

I looked around the room as my vision was back, I saw everyone there, but most of them where just sitting there like it's no big deal, unlike Hidan who was laughing and Tobi who was crying.

Kisame ran back in the room handing Kakuzu the kit, as he looked at my head and put something cold on the back of it.

"It was just a gash, there was no brain damage, but I did have to super glue it closed." He said.

I was thankful that I just had to get it glued and not needed stitches, I had to sit on the couch for a bit and wait for the glue to dry, while I was sitting on the couch Pein came up to me.

"Your going to need to pay for the plate." He said glaring at me.

"Fucking really I just got hurt and could've died and all you care about it a plate. Your a heartless bastard and I will never be scared of you so stop with the stupid glares." I said as I glared at him.

It was quite as I sat there with my legs crossed and the short skirt going up.

"Again sorry Raven." Deidara said as he entered the room with a cup of water handing it to me.

"Dumb-ass." I said as I put the cup against my lips.

He sat next to me looking at Pein who was still standing there, then back to me, I had on of my arms over the skirt of the dress to keep it from going any higher.

The glue finished drying as I got up and grabbed a dustpan with a little broom, I then sweep up the broken glass, throwing it away. I went back and picked up the glass covered in condensation, putting it in the sink.

I know that it seemed stupid that I went back to work after being injured, but if I did that I would soon enough get in trouble and cleaning always helped clear my mind, even though I hated it.

I started washing the dishes, as I put them on a clean towel to dry, with that I started wiping off the other counters, for the next two hours I just ran back and forth cleaning the downstairs area.

**Sarina's POV**

I walked away from the kitchen as I started cleaning the upstairs area, first I cleaned Hidan's room that was covered with clothes and dishes. The boys did have tendency to eat in there rooms, which made the room wreck of old food, to which the smell of dirty clothes didn't help.

It's a good thing I took this job, my sense of smell isn't as strong as Raven's and I knew if she had to clean these nasty rooms she wouldn't stop complaining, but hey who could blame her.

I first cleaned up all of the clothes putting them in a large bin that was in the corner, as I was cleaning the room Hidan came in and saw me cleaning, and oh man the look he had on his face.

He wasn't happy about me cleaning the room obviously, it wasn't just the look that made me think that it was also that fact that he yelled at me.

"What the fuck, do you know how long it took me to get this room fucking perfect, then you just stroll in and fucking ruin it. Well time for fucking payback." Hidan yelled as he came closer and closer to me.

"You wish you could do anything, trust me one snap of my fingers and you will be having your ass kicked." I said, which made him flinch.

"Well your lucky that I don't have any fucking time for you, impulse your friend with the big ass is more my type." Hidan said with a wicked grin.

"In your dreams ass hole." I said, punching him in the back of the head.

He then walked out of the room leaving me to clean some more, as I was cleaning I heard Deidara yell out of no where.

"You brat I'll kill you." He yelled.

"Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't mean to he's a good boy." I heard Tobi say.

I just ignored the two yelling back and forth as I cleaned more, I then gathered some of the dishes as I headed down stairs, I then heard a crash sound. I wasn't really worried about it thinking it was just the boys, then I remembered Raven was cleaning up down here.

I then headed into the living room, as I got to the door I saw Raven passed out on the floor and bleeding.

"What the hell did you do, your such idiots!" I yelled.

I rushed over as I put the dishes on the coffee table running over to Raven.

"It was his fault, yeah." Deidara said.

"Shut up blaming him doesn't help the situation, you should be worrying about Raven any damn ways." I said.

"Damn it, what do you think I'm doing, un?" He yelled back, as he pace back and forth.

"Go get Pein or something instead of just standing there." I yelled at him.

"Alright." He said as he rushed upstairs, within a matter of seconds, all of the Akatsuki where gathered downstairs.

They just sat there, while Tobi was crying and saying sorry over and over again, Deidara knew Raven was going to be pissed at him and he was hoping she would be alright. As for me I was just here beyond pissed at what the two idiots did, I sat there next to Raven waiting for her to gain consensus.

"Crap what did you idiots do to make this happen anyway." I yelled.

I then heard Raven grunt as she started opening her eyes.

"Hey I think she's snapping out of it, yeah." Deidara said.

"God my head is killing me." Raven said, as she slowly sat up holding the front of her head.

"Don't move Raven I'll get the medical kit." Kisame said as he ran out of the room.

"I don't need the medical kit, it's just a little headache." Raven said as she moved her hand to the back of my head, where she was bleeding.

I knew that she wasn't going to be to happy about all the blood, she already seemed pissed enough, as she moved her hand to her face.

"Damn it, if I have to get stitches you two are dead."Raven said.

Kisame then came in with the kit as Kakuzu super glued the back of her head, after that everyone left to go do there work as I did to, knowing Raven would be ok.


	7. Love is All Around Us

**Raven's POV**

I started cleaning more around the living room and kitchen right after I was injured, but I didn't care cleaning is better than sitting on my ass bored, Or at least that's what I thought.

I was still cleaning and as I went back and forth between the rooms I realized that Deidara has not left the living room once, I wasn't quite sure why, all I know is that I wasn't in a good mood and that I didn't care right now.

I finished cleaning the living room and just had things to wipe down as I went to the kitchen, looking under the sink and pulling out cleaning wipes. I then went back to the living room wiping down the TV, the stands and the coffee table, I was finally done with the living room and put up the cleaning wipes.

I was getting ready to clean the kitchen when Deidara called me into the living room, "Raven can you come here, yeah?" He asked really softly.

'Sense when does he ask nicely and sense when does he ask me to come over to him, I thought he just did as he pleased.' I thought, but I pushed all of that aside also thinking that I should have a little break.

I walked into the living room where Deidara was sitting on the couch, having his hands folded into each other and looking down at the floor, I could tell something was really bugging him.

I walked over to the empty seat next to him sitting down, while being careful about the skirt, "What is it?" I asked somewhat gentle.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't, I hate it when I hurt the people around me. Please forgive me." He said as tears slid down his face and onto his hands.

I knew it was out of character for him to act like this making it seem more realistic that he was sorry and that he didn't mean for any of this to happen, but most of all that he felt awful about me getting hurt.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this, it made me want to cry and it hurt me to see him like this, it really did, I moved closer to him lifting up his face to make him look at me.

"Deidara it's alright, it was an accident. Accidents happen all the time, there was no major damage and I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I said trying to re assure him.

As we where looking face to face, he moved closer hugging me tightly in his arms, as I felt his warm tears hit my exposed shoulders, I just hugged him back.

I then started to sing a song that I absolutely loved called Home by Philip Philips, he cried a little more, but I knew that he would feel better. I then finished the song as he the broke the hug looking at me, softly kissing me on the lips, I could tell this kiss was kind and caring.

It just proved even more to me that he actually did care, I had no clue how it happened after only a day, but I was fine with it.

For once I didn't care about the outside world or how me and Sarina would escape, I just wanted to be in this warm embrace for a little while longer. For once I was happy about being here with the Akatsuki's then this happened.

"What the fuck? Is Deidara actually fucking crying? I always knew he was a little bitch." Hidan said.

I just looked over my shoulder glaring at him, Deidara also did not seem happy but on the most part, I'm sure both of us didn't care for this ass hole.

"Test me and see what happens, I will kill you fucker." I said as I looked at him.

"Give it your best fucking shot, it will do nothing. Then what is your little boyfriend going to do when I fucking rape his bitch." Hidan said.

He was crossing the line with both me and Deidara, just then out of pure luck comes Pein, as me and Deidara snicker seeing Pein behind Hidan as he was raging on us.

"Leave them alone and go do your job, same goes for you girl." Pein says.

Hidan jumped literally five feet in the air, then looked back to see Pein, then bolted off.

"Fine I'll get back to work." I said as I left Deidara on the couch.

Pein left, as I was cleaning the kitchen, thankfully I still had an hour left till about lunch time and thanks for the big breakfast I made no one was hungry enough for snacks.

I was sitting there cleaning off the counters as I heard foot steps into the room, I knew it was Deidara.

"Was there something else you wanted Deidara?" I asked sweetly as I was still cleaning the counters.

He then comes up behind me, wrapping his slim arms around my waist, I stopped my work as I turned around so I was face to face with him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my face in between his neck and my arm.

He then loosens the hug as I move my head to see him a little better, he then lifts my chin with his finger as he kisses me gently again. This was a whole nother side of him, it was the complete opposite of the ruff make-out sessions he had with me last night and this morning.

He then pulls away from the kiss and pushes my bangs behind my ears, "You look cute with your hair like that, un." He said sweetly.

Honestly having my hair tucked behind my ears made me feel like a little kid, but yet again it felt nice to have someone do that, it felt like they actually did care. We just stood there in each others warm embrace for what seemed like a lifeless time.

**Sarina's POV**

I headed up stairs hopping Raven would be ok and that Deidara wouldn't do anything to piss her off, as I was cleaning the rooms again. Thankfully Itachi's room wasn't that big of a mess, I was in a good mood till I walked into the next room me and Kisame's.

'God this is going to take forever.' I thought with the room being a giant mess, there was clothes, old rotting food, and water stains, along with mold everywhere.

I started with the dishes first as I put them on the small wooden table in the center of the room, I then started putting all the clothes in a large hamper, I was humming a tune as I was cleaning the room.

I then heard the door open as I whipped my head around seeing Kisame, I turned back to my work ignoring the large blue male as he walked closer to me.

"Why don't you take a break?" Kisame said as he hugged me from behind.

He slid his hands up and down my sides which made me start to giggle, "Stop it tickles." I said laughing.

"Oh so it tickles?" He said as he then started to tickle me more.

"Stop, stop, I can't breath." I said in between laughs.

"Or what?" He said as he tickled me even more.

"Please, please I can't breath." I said laughing even louder.

He then backed me into the bed as I fell backwards onto the bed, he leaned over as he whispered in my ear, "Say mercy and I'll think about letting you go."

"Alright, mercy, mercy. I give." I said still laughing.

"Well I said I'll think about it, but the answer is no." He said as he still tickled me.

"Stop." I said barley being able to breath.

"Alright, I've had enough fun anyway." He said as he moved his hands and plopping down next to me on the bed.

With me and him lying on the bed he put his arm under me, then pulling me close to him, as I was now lying next to him, I put my head on his chest. Hearing his slow soft heart beat lulled me, making me feel comforted and warm, as his arm kept me close, as if to feel protected.

I was just about to fall asleep when Kisame lifted my face with his finger, making me look at him.

"I love you." He said.

I was confused about how he could love me in so little time, but before I knew it , we both leaned in softly kissing each other and we stayed there kissing and feeling each others warmth.

Feeling the endless life in each others arms, I now knew what was so special about having love, feeling like life it's self was paused, as we lied there was one of the best feelings in the world. We lied there for what felt like an eternity when I heard the door creak open, I looked up to see Pein.

"You also," He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get back to work retched girl."

Kisame just glared at him as I got up and started cleaning the room again, hearing Pein close the door behind him. Kisame then came up to me hugging me and kissing me softly as I just kissed back, letting the time pass me by, but feeling none of it.


	8. Fluff to Lemon

**Raven's POV**

Me and Deidara have been sitting there for who knows how long, I loved the warmth he gave me and all the soft passionate kisses. I thought this couldn't get any better, as we stood there together. As we where kissing Deidara picks me up and places me on the counter, and held me even tighter, the kissing got a little more ruff, but it didn't really bug me all that much.

It really did bug me when he placed me on his hip and started to roam his hands up my dress, "Ahh Deidara stop." I said as he started fondling me.

"Why I thought you like it, un." Deidara said in a soothing voice.

"No, I don't have time for this I have to make lunch." I said.

"You can do that later." He said as he kissed me full on again.

He then picked me up bridal style, as I was trying to be careful of the dress still, then took me upstairs, I knew where this was going, to his room and I knew what his plan was. We got to our room as he opened it, then walking inside and shutting the door behind him and locking it, as he then placed me down on the floor.

"Deidara I don't have time for this." I said, as I went to unlock the door.

"Don't worry, this will only take two seconds, yeah." He said as he then moved swiftly so I was pinned to the door.

He then kissed me even more, as he started to slide down the maids dress I had been wearing, I broke from the kiss to tell him to stop, when he kissed me even more.

"Dei. Stop. It." I said in between kisses.

He just gave a smile into the kiss as he ignored me, then with one swift move there goes my dress. I was now standing there against Deidara in only my bra and underwear, as he then unzipped his cloak and put it on the floor, he did this all without breaking the kiss.

He then picked me up, placing me on his hips again as he walked over to the bed, he unhooked my bra as he placed it on the floor. For now he was to detracted with the ruff kissing to even see my body, he then placed me down on his bed.

I then moved my hands to cover my D cup boobs to keep him from seeing, which this didn't even work. He then moves down and starts to kiss and nibble my neck and collar bone, I moaned softly and he then slid off the underwear I had on. He then removed his mouth from my neck, taking in a second to look at me, I had my hands trying to cover my breast and had my legs closed tightly as they where flat across the bed, as I was also blushing like mad.

As I looked at him, with what you could say was vulnerability, he gave me a wicked smile, he then leaned as he licked across my naked body

. "You taste good." He said as he still had the smile on his face.

"Stop, please." I said.

"Why that sounds like no fun." He said.

He then pulled his shirt off reviling his nice toned skin and the little abs he had, I then looked up at his face wanting more, but at the same time not.

"Please." Was all I said not being sure if I wanted him or for him to let me go.

I guess he knew what I was more of pulling toward sense he leaned down kissing me again, I removed my hand from my breast and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then enjoyed my body as we where kissing, as he roamed his hands around my body.

He the circled my nipples with his finger teasingly as I moaned into the kiss, he then put his hand fully on my brest letting his hands do there part. The mouth on his hand then sucked lightly on my breast, I moaned a little louder, while still not breaking the kiss.

Deidara then moved his head so we weren't kissing, but our lips where still touching, "Call me Dei again, un." He said still teasing me.

"D-Dei." I said as I then moaned. He then parted my legs, letting his other hand deal with it, as he let his hand lick my cavern I arched my back, he moved the hand from my breast, unzipping his pants.

After letting the hand on my cavern doing it's job, he removed the hand, the placing his large throbbing dick at my entrance. He then started putting it in slowly, as it was now all the way in he started to thrust slowly.

"Ahh. It hurts." I said as he then started to thrust even faster.

Deidara just held me in place as he thrusted into me harder and faster then when we started, it stung but not as much. As he thrusted even more and more I moaned, I wasn't sure if no one was here to hear me, or if no one just cared. I then reached my climax as did he, then he pulled out.

"Well it looks like I was your first, yeah." Deidara said, as he looked at the blood covered sheets.

**Sarina's POV**

As me and Kisame where standing there hugging, I heard someone walking up the stairs and heading into there room, it sounded like it was Deidara's room that opened and closed, but I just ignored it, as me and Kisame remained in each others warmth.

I then hear Raven yelling for him to stop, 'Stop what?' I thought. I swear if he does anything to Raven he's dead meat, then before I knew it within a couple of seconds I heard something.

I then realized she was moaning 'What the hell is he doing to her?' I thought not being to happy.

I wasn't paying that much attention to Kisame till I felt my dress being unzipped, I whipped my head back to him, giving him a what do you think your doing look.

He then started to kiss me ruffly and started to take of my dress, as I was now sitting there in only my under clothes. He pressed me closer to him as I felt something hard on my leg, 'What the hell did he get hard hearing Raven and Deidara?" I thought thinking it was weird.

Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall, as he kissed me even more, with one quick flick of his wrist my bra was taken off, then my underwear. He then swiftly took off his cloak and shirt, coming back for an even rougher kiss, as he kissed me he then moved his head further and further down, as he was now nibbling on my neck.

I felt my neck stinging as I now had a bit mark with some blood dripping down my neck, besides the little bit of pain I felt it felt really nice. He then moved down further as he then took my whole breast in his mouth as he licked it softly, I then moaned with all the pleasure he was giving me.

He then picked me up putting me down on a chair as he licked my cavern.

I moaned even louder as it felt so nice, I arched my back and threw my head back, caught up in all the pleasure. He then moved, as I looked up cracking open my eye, I then saw his zipper fly down and he picked me up, placing me on his hips and entered my now wet cavern.

His hard cock that was now partly inside me stung, I squeezed my eyes shut in the pain, but at the same time pleasure I was getting out of it. He was now fully in as he then started to thrust and I moved up and down, I then felt a hot liquid spreading my legs and his cock.

We then both climaxed as he pulled out of me and setting me back down on the chair, as I looked to see my legs covered in blood along with Kisame.

"Well that was nice." Kisame said as he sat down in the next chair.

I just blushed looking down at the blood covered carpets, 'Man this is going to be a pain to get out.' I thought.

"Don't worry about being embarrassed, it was your first time. Plus you'll get used to it soon enough." Kisame said.

I wasn't expecting this side of him, but personally it felt really nice, plus I liked it a lot, even though I was a little embarrassed to mention it.


	9. Shut the Hell up Deidara

**Raven's POV**

As we finished and Deidara lied next to me out of breath as I was too, as I finally caught my breath as he leaned over grabbing me by my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

We lied there for a little bit then I decided I would get up, I then got up pushing my self out of Deidara's grip and getting my clothes. I slipped my clothes back on and headed back downstairs heading to the kitchen, as I then started to open the fridge I realized we have no food.

'Crap I forgot I used the last of it, well great.' I thought.

I then headed up stairs going into Pein's office room as he was sitting at his desk, he then looked up at me, "What do you want?" He asked as he glared at me.

"We don't have any food left, so I need to go get groceries." I said.

"Alright, tell Kakuzu to give you some money, then Sasori will assist you." He said as he looked back down doing his work.

I then walked out of the room, looking around for the short red headed male and the tall stitched male, I then saw Sasori walking out of his room.

"Hey Sasori, Pein said you have to come with me to get groceries." I said.

"Alright, if I have to." Sasori said as he joined me.

"First things first we need to go get money from Kakuzu." I said.

"Alright." He said.

I did meet Sasori a little while back, when Kisame was showing us around the house, I didn't know him all the well, but from watching the show and everything I knew quite a bit.

'Speaking of show, why are we here?' I questioned, almost forgetting that we were some how stuck here.

I just shrugged it off and headed to Kakuzu's room, as me and Sasori entered his room he was counting his money, again.

"Hey Kakuzu we need some money to get groceries." I said.

"Alright, this should be enough, bring me back the change." He said as he passed me a hundred-fifty dollars.

"Alright, laters." I said, being in a somewhat happy and calm mood.

It wasn't due to Deidara that I was like this, it was because I wasn't in any pain from my head and no one has pissed me off yet.

Me and Sasori headed downstairs and out the door, it was about noon as we took off down the road. It took us about half an hour to get there, as I picked out fruits, vegetables and plenty of meat, along with some noodles.

I figured I would make some ramen with plenty of meat and vegetables with some fruit on the side, then I figured I would also make some brownies and get ice cream to go with the food.

I then picked out all the ingredients for everything that I was planning on making and headed to the check out, as Sasori followed me and helped carry the groceries back to the hideout.

We just got back to the hideout when Sarina was heading down stairs, as she looked up at me and said, "Hey."

"Hey." I replied back.

Then we went to the kitchen as Sasori put down the bags of food and walked out of the room, I quickly put up all the food then headed upstairs, then when I got there someone wasn't to happy.

"Hey where did you go, yeah?" Deidara said with a little bit of roughness in his voice.

"I went to get groceries." I replied, as I started to walk to Kakuzu's room.

"Well next time tell me where your going, I was running around looking for you." He said as he followed me.

"I was perfectly fine, impulse Sasori went with me. So I had someone there." I replied as I walking into Kakuzu's room.

He turned around seeing a mad blonde and a blonde that was about to lose her patience, he just quickly took the money from me and leaded us two out of his room, with knowing what Deidara could do and me, he didn't want to risk anything.

Deidara was still going on about me being gone and going with Sasori, I have had enough of it by now and couldn't kept it contained in me any longer.

"Deidara just shut up, I'm perfectly fine so shut up. I have to go cook food now go away." I said almost yelling.

Deidara then went to go protest, when I gave him a glare, he then shut his mouth and walked out of the room. He already knew not to piss me off which is one of the main reasons he left, the other reason is because if he did he knew he would have to deal with me and Sarina.

**Sarina's POV**

I sat there for a second thinking and being tired, but I got up anyways as I grabbed my clothes putting them back on. I then grabbed the clothes basket taking it downstairs like the other ones as I placed it in the laundry room, I walked back upstairs getting ready to clean when I saw Raven and Sasori leave.

'Guess they have to get something.' I thought as I walked back upstairs.

I then started cleaning Kakuzu's room which was on the most part clean taking me only ten minutes to clean, then I went to the next one. When I walked in there was so much stuff every where that I just sighed, I walked in to the dirtiest room I have ever seen in my life, all thanks to Tobi.

I then see the man with the black clothes and orange mask turn around and give me a big wave, "Hi Sarina-chan." Tobi said as he waved.

"Tobi." I said glaring at him, still being mad that he hurt Raven.

I then started cleaning the clothes that were every where, but for some reason I couldn't find his basket any where.

"Tobi where is your laundry basket?" I asked.

He just shrugged then said "I don't know, I don't think I even have one."

"Every room has a laundry basket now where's yours?" I asked even more sternly.

"I really don't know, please don't hurt me." He said.

I then relaxed my shoulders and said "I'm not going to hurt you, just please be quite."

"Alright." He said as he went back to playing with a paddle ball.

'At least he's distracted.' I thought as I sighed.

I didn't bother looking under everything to find his laundry basket first, so instead I just put all the laundry in a big pile, then started cleaning the rest. After an hour and a half I finished the room along with finding his basket.

I then walked out of the room walking into the next one which was Zetsu's, which only took me half an hour, then Sasori's which took me like twenty minutes.

Then came Deidara's, his room was about as big as a mess as Tobi's, along with plaster every where do to the holes he made.

'Damn it, how can Raven stand sharing a room with him.' I thought, it was a good thing it didn't at least reak of old food.

It did somewhat smell bad due to the old clothes , but on the most part it didn't, so this explains one way Raven could stand it.

I then heard some running around the hall and doors slamming closed, I then heard the door behind me burst open, "Sarina, where is Raven?" Deidara yelled.

"She left somewhere with Sasori." I replied.

"She did what? Why? Where are they headed to?" He asked.

I was getting sick and tired of him always flipping out about Raven really, I understand that he likes her and all, but still I think he's over reacting to much.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid little ass. Raven is perfectly fucking fine, so chill your tits." I yelled at him.

He just kinda flinched a little bit, I respected that though because it proves how much he really is scared of me and he should be.

"Do you at least know where they went?" Deidara asked.

"No I don't. Anyway you need to respect Raven and know that she isn't going to do anything stupid with Sasori, you insignificant brat." I said, while I glared at him.

"Alright fine." Deidara said.

I then grabbed the laudry basket and headed down stairs, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Raven walking in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said as she and Sasori walked into the kitchen.

I then went to the laundry room and put down the basket beside all of the other ones, when I heard Raven and Deidara talking and fighting, but I just ignored it and went back upstairs.


	10. Saying sorry

**Raven's POV**

Deidara just left the kitchen after me and him where done fighting and I started making lunch, which was simple ramen and brownies with ice cream. I finished all of that with in an hour and got down the plates and bowls, as everyone came in one by one grabbing food and heading to the living room again.

Deidara was the last Akatsuki to come in and grab food, he was hesitant to look at me, but he finally looked up at me once and I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

I felt bad for yelling at him, but he needs to learn to trust me if he really likes me, I can't stand having someone that doesn't trust me to be so close to me. Sarina knew this all to well, as she walked in grabbing a bowl and some food then looked at me, I knew what she saw in me, sadness and hatred, but not towards Deidara it was towards me.

"Raven are you alright?" Sarina asked me.

She knew how hard it was to gain my trust, so she knew how much it would hurt if someone else lost there trust in me, she could tell I was hurting from this and I knew by the look in her eye that she wanted to help me.

"Ya I'm fine." I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven just talk to him." Sarina said.

"I want to I really do, but he doesn't seem to trust me." I said almost crying.

"Just talk to him, I promise it will make you feel better." Sarina said.

"Alright I'll try." I said.

I then finished eating and went on with my day which was really easy and seemed like nothing, and before I even knew it the day was over. I then went to mine and Deidara's room, I didn't want to see him, but I knew I had to talk to him and figure all of this out.

I walked into the room to see my pajamas that I came here with are clean, I just smiled and I slipped off my dress and heels placing them on a chair and I was getting ready to put on my clothes Deidara walked in.

Deidara then looked up seeing me the quickly closed the door.

"I'm sorry." He said through the door.

"It's alright." I said.

"Also I should be the one saying sorry not you."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier, it's just I'm not used to people worrying about me. There for I was mistaking you worrying about me for you treating me like a child and losing your trust in me." I said.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk about you being gone with Sasori." Deidara said.

"It's ok." I said.

I just smiled being happy that this understanding was fixed, I was glad I did talk to him, I then went over to the door opening it as I was now in my pajamas.

Deidara looked at me and smiled coming in the room and closing the door behind him as I walked over to the bed lying down, as he took of his cloak and undid his hair he lied next to me.

He then grabbed me holding me close as I lied my head on his chest and started to sing a song called Bubbly, as me and Deidara peacefully fell asleep with each other on his bed.

**Sarina's POV**

I was upstairs cleaning and I heard the yelling from Raven and Deidara stop, I was finished Deidara's room, as I then walked out of the room bumming into Deidara.

I looked up at him as he just moved letting me go first then going into his room, when I looked at him he seemed mad, but mostly sad.

I just walked downstairs with the laundry basket putting it up the went back upstairs, cleaning Konan's room which was on the most part clean, all I had to do was grab her laundry basket and take it downstairs.

I then headed back upstairs cleaning Pein's office/room, which wasn't a big mess really except his papers and files, it only took me five minutes to clean up all the stuff on the floor where as his desk took me about a half an hour.

I then smelt food and knew it was done as I kept hearing doors open and people walking into the kitchen. I then headed in the kitchen to see everyone has grabbed there food and Raven was just sitting at the counter.

I then grabbed a bowl grabbing some ramen and walking next to Raven.

"Raven are you alright?" I asked as she didn't look at me.

I then got a closer look at her face to see sadness and hatred along with tears in her eyes, I knew what she was feeling, she hated people that didn't trust her being close to her, it might have seemed like Deidara didn't trust her in his eyes but in truth he did, she just didn't understand that yet.

"Ya I'm fine." She replied with tears almost over flowing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven just talk to him." I said.

"I want to I really do, but he doesn't seem to trust me." She said almost crying.

"Just talk to him, I promise it will make you feel better." I said knowing the truth behing Deidara, but she would have to figure that out on her own.

"Alright I'll try." She said.

We then finished the rest of our food in silence and I finished putting my bowl in the sink then leaving, I then finished cleaning and organizing Pein's files and headed down stairs.

With in a few hours I finished the laundry including me and Raven's pajamas, as I headed upstairs putting up everyone's clothes in there drawers and put Raven's pajamas on Deidara and her's bed.

I then walked to my own room getting dressed into my pajamas placing my dress and shoes on the little wooden table, as I finished getting dressed Kisame walked in.

Kisame then took off his cloak and lied down next to me pulling me close, he soon fell asleep, just as I was about to fall asleep I heard footsteps going up the stairs and shuffle down the hall.

I then heard a door open which I then knew it was Raven, a few seconds later I heard more feet shuffling around the hall and a door opening, this time it was Deidara.

I then heard the door almost slam closed, "I'm sorry." I heard Deidara say.

"It's alright." Raven said. "Also I should be the one saying sorry not you."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier, it's just I'm not used to people worrying about me.

There for I was mistaking you worrying about me for you treating me like a child and losing your trust in me." Raven said.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk about you being gone with Sasori." Deidara said.

"It's ok." Raven said.

I heard her smiling through the last thing she said and smiled to, I then heard the door open and Deidara shuffle into the room, I was glad Raven actually talked to him, I knew how hard it was for her to talk to people especially someone she cared for.

It was then quite for a minute, as I then heard Raven singing and fell asleep with her singing and Kisame's heart beat.


	11. Home and Back

**Raven's POV**

I was sleeping comfortably with Deidara's chest as a pillow and hearing his soft nice heart beat, I then felt him move as I opened my eyes, I looked to see Deidara wasn't in front of me.

I sat up rubbing my eyes tired, as my dog Abby was there, she had light brown fur and hazel eyes, she just looked at me, as I then looked at Sarina who was still sleeping and lying on a blanket.

"Hey Sarina." I said poking her.

"Mmm, Raven what are you doing in our room." She said tiredly.

"Open your eyes and look again." I said.

She then rolled over and opened her eyes and looked over at me, "What?" She said.

"Where home." I said.

She then fully sat up looking around.

"What the hell?" Sarina said.

"I don't know, maybe it was a dream." I said. "But that wouldn't make any sense seeing as how we had the same dream, right?"

"Ya, this is all so weird." Sarina said.

"Well, anyway lets do something else." I said.

"Ya, that sounds good." She said.

I then got up and went to the kitchen grabbing me and Sarina a bagel with cream chess and some water, as we sat there watching some Naruto Shippuden again from where we left off.

"Hey wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Sure what game?" Sarina said.

"Hmm how about mini ninja's." I said, still thinking of Naruto.

"Sounds like fun." She said.

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll put it in." I said.

"Alright." She said. I then headed to my room changing out of my pajamas and into a red butterfly shirt and black caprices that went a little past my knee cap. I then headed back out into the living room as I put in the game, we played for about half an hour then decided to do something else.

"Hmm wanna go to the park maybe?" I asked.

"Sure." Sarina said. "Alright well get your sandals on and let's go." I said.

"Ok." She said. We then went and put on our shoes, as the dogs where scratching at the back door and barking, I then went to the back door opening it letting the dogs run outside.

Me and Sarina have been awake for about two hours now, as I was letting the dogs outside and Sarina was ready to go to the park, I then closed the door, but before it closed all the way something kept it open.

I then looking thinking it was one of the dogs, but instead of a head there was a foot, a human foot.

"Hey, un." I heard a voice say.

I just stood there with my eyes wide open in some shock, even though it was really hard to scare me or surprise me.

"Sarina." I said.

"Ya." She said, as she was in the living room putting on her sandals.

"Look." I said, as Deidara and some other Akatsuki's came in.

"What?" She said looking up.

Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pein came in, as they gathered around in the living room.

"You...how..can that...be?" I said, still shocked.

"What that we came looking for you, un." Deidara said.

"No how are you here." I said.

"Well we came looking for you after you suddenly disappeared." Kisame said.

"Your work for us is not done, don't think escaping from us will be so easy, you foolish girls." Pein said.

"We didn't run away, it was just a dream. Right?" Sarina said. "I was sure it was, but possibly not." I said facing her, while also noticing the six boys.

**Sarina's POV**

Me and Raven where getting ready to take off to the park, as she opened the door for her dogs, all the sudden she called me.

"Sarina." Raven said.

"Ya." I replied.

"Look." She said.

"What?" I said.

I then looked up from the sandals I was putting on to see six of the Akatsuki members standing there in the living room, I looked to see the confused expression on Raven's face and I knew that I also had the same look.

I ignored most of the conversation that was going on, still confused about how the six male members got here, then I thought about something.

"We didn't run away, it was just a dream. Right?" I said somewhat paying attention to the conversation that was going on around me.

"I was sure it was, but possibly not." Raven said facing me.

It was quite for a moment, then someone spoke up.

"Let's go, foolish girls." Pein said.

Me and Raven just looked at each other, I knew what she was going to do, but I just nodded my head at her telling her not to do it and before I knew it it was to late.

"What? No way in hell, you have to be crazy if you want us to go back and work for you." Raven said.

"If it's going to be that way, then..." Pein said trailing off as he looked over at the other Akatsuki guys.

Before we knew it two of the boys had me while three had Raven, knowing how strong she is and also somewhat scary, but I wasn't scared of her for sure.

"Let us go now." Raven said as she glared at Hidan who had her by the legs.

"Well it seems this is this is the only way to bring you back, also Pein refusses to loss the maids he has for some reason, yeah." Deidara said as he had Raven by the waist.

"Sorry Raven-sempi, we can't." Tobi said as he had her by the arms.

"Just shut the fuck up stupid bitch." Hidan said.

"Well as least let us walk." I said, as Kisame had her by the arms and waist, while Kakuzu had her by the legs.

"Fine, let them down, but keep a close eye on them." Pein said.

We then walked outside the back door of Raven's house, as there was a big clay bird there, but not big enough to carry all six males plus me and Raven. Deidara then picked up Raven, placing her on the bird then hopping on after placing her down.

Then Kisame picked me up bridal style, as he, Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Hidan started running, while Raven and Deidara flied on the big bird.

It took us about eight hour to get back to the hide out, which was really far from Raven's house, not to mention it started getting dark and cold.

Me and Raven got back inside along with the six boys, me and her looked at each other and both gave unhappy looks to each other.

'Great, tomorrow we have to go back to cleaning.' I thought, hating this job.

"You must go to sleep and start work again right away tomorrow." Pein said, as he walked back upstairs.

Me and Raven then both walked upstairs and into our rooms that we shared with a different male each, I then walked in my room and lied on the bed, with Kisame coming in soon after and falling asleep with me.


	12. What the hell Pein

**Raven's POV**

I woke up and sat up, as I groaned at the fact of cleaning again, Deidara the grabbed my arm the was propping me up, I then fell back down on the bed. I sat there still not happy as Deidara and I were face to face, he could tell I wasn't happy, he then tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Why is such a pretty face frowning, un?" Deidara asked me.

"Work." I said simply, as I tucked my face into his shirt.

He then moved grabbing my chin with his finger as he then kissed me gently, then broke the kiss.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that, sorry." Deidara said.

"It's alright, well I should be getting to work before Pein get's mad." I said.

"Alright, un." He said.

I then got up, as Deidara decided to sleep in a little longer sense it was decently early, I then took of my red shirt and caprice then put on my maid's dress. I then sat on the bed putting on my sandals, I then leaned over and kissed Deidara, as he kissed me back, I then broke the kiss and left the room.

When I walk out and was getting ready to head down stairs Pein stopped me.

"Raven, your friend is sick. She must stay in bed, there for you must do her work for the day." Pein said then left.

"Awesome, well can't blame Sarina." I said out loud.

With it being cold yesterday plus the travel I couldn't blame her, not to mention she got sick easily. I then left downstairs, as I quickly made breakfast, as everyone was eating I headed up stairs and started cleaning the rooms, all of them where fairly clean and only took me about five-ten minutes each.

I then went into Pein's office/room, as he was sitting there at his desk, I just ignored him and started to clean.

"After that you must organize my files." Pein said.

"Fine." I replied then started to organize his files.

"Hey I have a question for you." I said.

"What is it foolish girl." Pein said as he glared at me.

"Are me and Sarina aloud to become Akatsuki's also?" I asked him, ignoring the glare.

"Depends on how well you do on your job." He replied.

"Well how long will that take?" I asked.

"Quit questioning me, you brat." He said.

"Well sorry that this job sucks, I would much rather be an Akatsuki then being the maid to them." I yelled at him.

"Your lucky I didn't rape you then kill you in the first place." He yelled back at me.

"Well personally that would be better than this." I yelled back.

"Well if you think that." He said.

I then looked to see him locking the door, then quickly appeared in front of me. He then pinned me to the cabinets, as he started pulling my dress up, I was getting sick and tired of the stupid bastard and doing this kinda stuff.

"Stop." I yelled.

"You are the one that said you would much rather be raped and killed, but I'll do you one better and let you live." He said.

With in a second my dress was off along with my underclothes, as he still had me pinned to the cabinets. He then put in his throbbing dick as I screamed, but he just put his hand over my mouth muffling the sound, he then started thrusting as I moaned in the pleasure, but still tried to get free.

"Raven, Raven!" I heard someone screaming and banging on the door.

It was hard to tell who it was with all of the other sounds, I then gave up trying as I moaned even louder, I couldn't help it, it felt so good. He then came as I did to, he then let go of me and pulled out, he then zipped up his pants and cloak as I sat on the floor.

I then heard a loud band and looked up to see the door blown off, as I saw Deidara there, he looked frightened.

**Deidara's POV**

I decided to get up and eat breakfast, as I put my hair up in a ponytail and pulled on my shirt and cloak. I then headed down stairs and grabbed a plate of food and kissed Raven as she was standing there cleaning up, I then god my food and headed into the living room.

All the other Akatsuki's where eating, after about half an hour everyone finished and Raven headed up stairs. Sarina was sick do to the traveling yesterday so Raven had to do all the work, I just sat there on the couch with the other male members, all of us have yet to see Konan this morning which she was probably still sleeping in her room.

Pein then got up, which I assumed he was going to check on Konan and then go to work. We where sitting there watching TV for about an hour, when I started hearing moaning, I just thought it was Konan and Pein as everyone else did.

I then heard the front door open then saw Konan walk into the living room, I just looked at her wide eyed, wondering who Pein was with, sense all the other members where downstairs.

Sarina was sick and Konan was down stairs which only left one other person Raven.

"Shit, Raven." I yelled and ran upstairs.

I the got to Pein's door, I hit the door over and over, as it was locked.

"Raven, Raven!" I yelled.

I then decided to grab out some clay and blew up the door, as the door blew up I ran inside, as I looked at Raven terrified about her being hurt, as she was just sitting on the floor completely naked. It scared me to see this, to see Raven like this, I was beyond pissed.

**Sarina's POV**

I woke up, as I hugged Kisame feeling cold, he just hugged me back then kissed me on the forehead.

"Sarina, I think your sick." Kisame said.

"I feel fine." I said, as my voice came out raspy.

"Sarina, your sick. I'll talk to Pein, you need to stay in bed." Kisame said then left.

After about a minute he came back in.

"Alright Pein said you can stay in bed and that Raven will take over work for you today." He said.

"Alright thank you." I said.

I then lied back down, as Kisame lightly kissed me then left the room, I just lied there soon falling asleep. I then woke up hearing the door open, I opened my eye a little to see Raven then I closed my eye again.

Raven was soon in and out and left a cup of water for me on the side table, which I was thankful for. After a little while I started hearing moaning and screaming, I just ignored it thinking it was Pein and Konan, or Raven and Deidara, it sounded to far away to be Raven and Deidara though.

I then heard someone yell.

"Shit, Raven." It was Deidara's voice that said it.

I then heard running up the stairs and banging on a door down the hall.

'Wait Raven? What is happening.' I thought.

I then heard a loud bang sound, I have no clue what's going on, I wanted to get up but my legs where to wobbly and feeling light headed.


	13. Getting a Mission

**Raven's POV**

I was just sitting there on the floor, as Deidara looked at me with madness and hatred in his eye's, but not towards me, it was towards Pein. Deidara looked at Pein sternly as Pein just ignored the angry blond and the blond on the floor, going back to his work.

"All I asked was for you not to touch her, but you betrayed me. How dare you call yourself leader, yeah." Deidara said.

"Well by the looks of it at least I wasn't her first, also as the leader I shouldn't have to take orders from people less superior than me." Pein said as he was looking down at his work.

"I swear I will kill you." Deidara yelled.

"Deidara please not now, I just wanna rest. Just leave this ass hole alone please." I said, not wanting to debate about it.

Deidara looked at me as he was getting ready to bomb Pein, as he looked at me with those eye's again, then he finally calmed down a little. Deidara then came over to me, picking up my clothes, then me, as we where leaving the room he glared at Pein, which Pein ignored once again.

Deidara then turned around again, as he was holding me bridal style. I then quickly looked from Deidara's chest to Pein, seeing him look up and smirk at me. I quickly looked back at Deidara and dug my face into his chest, as he walked out of the hole where the door had once been.

Deidara then walked down the hall and into our room, he then lied me on our bed, after I was put down on the bed I curled into a ball, just lying there.

It was already dark and everyone was heading to bed, so I just lied there, I wasn't curled in a ball for fear or sadness, but because I was tired and it was comfortable.

Deidara then lied my clothes on a table, then decided to take off his cloak and put down his hair, as he then looked over at me, I was still lying in the same position and was to comfortable to get up and put on my clothes, even though it did feel kinda awkward.

Deidara then lied down and pulled the blanket over me and him, as he pulled me closer to him, feeling his warmth. Before we fell asleep the door opened, I looked up from Deidara chest to see Pein standing there with something on his arm, it looked like another Akatsuki cloak.

"Raven, you and your friend shall start your job tomorrow, you will need this." Pein said, as he placed the other Akatsuki cloak on the end stand.

He then left leaving me and Deidara in the room, soon falling asleep.

I woke up and it was still only about six in the morning, I then got up and put on my regular clothes that I came here in being so excited about going on my first Akatsuki run.

I then put on my cloak and sandals that I also came here in, then I then walked out of the room quietly as Deidara was still asleep, I then walked down the hall and ran down the stairs.

I then quickly made breakfast, as all the Akatsuki members came in one by one grabbing food and heading to the living room. I was sitting there on Deidara's lap, which he insisted, eating breakfast with the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Konan did not look to thrilled about me sitting with them, plus wearing a cloak, after a minute Sarina came downstairs grabbing food and heading in the living room.

She was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak, along with the heal sandals that came with the dress. Sarina looked somewhat excited yet scared, she was probably afraid that something was going to happen, but I couldn't really blame her.

"You must come to my room to discus the plans for your first assignment." Pein said, to me.

I just looked down at my food eating trying not to look at him, but being so excited I looked up and gave him a giant smile.

**Sarina's POV**

I heard something blow up and yelling from Deidara, along with Pein a little bit. Soon I heard footsteps in the hall and a door open then close, which I assumed was Deidara's and Raven's.

It was starting to get late and now that Raven was safe I could relax, but I still worried about her, after a few minutes of thinking then Kisame walked in.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, my voice sounding normal again.

"That's good" He said.

He then took of his cloak and lied next to me holding me close to him, which made me happy and warm also, sense I was running a little bit of a fever, soon we both fell asleep.

Soon after falling asleep mine and Kisame's door open, I shifted to see who was at the door it was Pein.

I just glared at him as he stood there, having a smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow you and Raven will go on your first mission as Akatsuki's, now get some rest." Pein said, putting an Akatsuki cloak on the table.

I was happy for the mission, but I was afraid that something could happen to me and Raven. Kisame knew that I was worried so he just held me close to which I soon fell asleep.

I was still lying on the bed, walking up, I was wondering how Raven was doing and what kind of mission we would go on, being somewhat excited. I quickly got on my cloak and heal sandals that came with the maids dress.

I then walked down the stairs quickly hoping to see Raven, then heading in the kitchen grabbing food then heading to the living room.

I figured sense I'm wearing an Akatsuki cloak I might as well eat with them, I guess Raven decided to also because she sat on the floor in Deidara's lap. I was happy to see Raven was ok, but I was scared thinking that inside she isn't thinking rashly, Pein then came in the room quickly looking at Raven.

"You must come to my room to discus the plans for your first assignment." Pein said.

Raven was trying not to look at him I could tell, but she seemed to excited to not smile at him, so she quickly looked up flashing him a big happy grin.

Raven then left a few minutes after eating to Pein's room, I wanted to make sure she was going to be fine, as Deidara did also.

"Hey Sarina, can you follow them to make sure Raven will be ok, un?" Deidara said.

I could tell by the look in his eye's, that he was a little scared, but mostly mad. He knew how worried I was about Raven, there for he gave me a chance to prove myself to him, that he can trust me with Raven.

"Yea." I said smiling at him.

I then quietly headed upstairs and was in the hall, I then saw Pein's door closing, I quickly sneaked up to the door and listened.

"You and your friend will take off to the sand village, there you will find a spy that is working undercover, your job is to get the information he has for you. Take Deidara and Kisame with you two." Pein said.

"Yes." Raven said.

It was quite though, it sounded like she wasn't looking at him, I was hoping she would leave that room now, but before that I heard some shuffling.

"Quit messing with the cloak and look at me when I'm speaking to you." Pein said.

He sounded like he was closer to the door now.

"Sorry." Raven said, as he voice projected downwards.

I then heard more shuffling and something else that sounded like kissing, I was beyond pissed at this. I then slammed open the door to see Pein had her wrists with one hand and grabbing her by the waist with the other kissing her ruffly.

"Let her go." I yelled.

"You have your mission, now leave." He said, pushing Raven aside.

He then sat back at his desk, as me and Raven left to go to our mission.


	14. Remembering the Past

**Raven's POV**

Me and Sarina headed back downstairs and into the living room, seeing only a few of the Akatsuki's. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi.

"Kisame, you and Deidara are gonna come on the mission with us." Sarina said, looking at Deidara.

The both of them got up and headed towards us, as we then started to walk out the door.

"Good luck." Pein said, as he was coming down the stairs.

He said this towards me to which he was only looking at me, along with the big smirk he gave me, I then looked down and headed out the door as fast as I could, avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible.

Me, Deidara, Kisame, and Sarina started to head to the sand village for our first assiment, I was beyond excited as I was smiling the biggest I have in quite a while.

"Hey Deidara can I talk to you real fast?" Sarina asked, as she was behind me and him with Kisame.

"Ya,un." Deidara said.

Deidara then moved back next to Sarina, I did my best to try and listen, but with all this sand and wind it was kind of hard, but by the look on there faces I assumed it wasn't good.

Deidara's face was scrunched and he didn't look to happy, it was the same look he had after blowing up the door to Pein's room, as Sarina just had anger and frighten in her face.

I had no clue what was going on and with the wind I couldn't even hear them. I just sighed and shrugged it off as I kept walking, we then finally reached where we were supposed to meet the spy, but there was no spy there.

There was no one there as a matter of fact, then after a second we saw a figure coming close, then there was two other ones behind that.

This confused me due to Pein saying there was only one spy, but three people where heading her now. Deidara then moved his hair from his eye scope looking closer at the figures, he turned to me and was about ready to say something, but it was to late.

The three figures from before where now standing right in front of us, I just stood there wide eyed and scared.

"So your the one's the spy was supposed to meet huu." Said a taller man with purple pain on his face.

"Isn't that...the Akatsuki's." Says the girl with pigtails.

"Raven, Sarina, run." Deidara yelled, guarding me with his arm.

Me and Sarina looked at each other and where getting ready to run, when we heard a deep voice.

"Wait." Said the red headed male.

Me and Sarina slowly turned around, as we looked at the sister and brother's trio.

"Did you just say Raven and Sarina?" Questioned Temari.

"Hmm, they look familiar." Says Kankuro.

"Raven, is that really you?" Questioned Gaara.

"How do you know me?" I questioned him.

"You don't remember?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Then come with us." He said, as he held out his hands.

Then something hit me, it was a dream, no it was a memory. There I was standing there with my hand stretched out to the small kid, he had red hair and a brown teddy bear.

He was crying, he look alone, no one wanted to be his friend. I then saw Sarina, it was me and Sarina, standing in front of the kid. Me and her were once like him alone, afraid, then we meet each other, then him.

"Come with us." I said, standing there my arm still reached for him.

"Really." Gaara said.

"Ya, it will be fun." I said.

He then grabbed my hand as me, him, and Sarina ran off playing. Soon the memory faded, as I stood there, I walked up to him, grabbing his hand, as I lied my head on his shoulder. He stiffened for A minute then wrapped his arms around me as I heard his heart beating fastly.

I just cried and cried, but they weren't sad tears, they where joyful tears, remembering my actual past. Me and Sarina were sent to the other world we called home, along with a fresh start, but we found our way back and that's all that mattered.

**Sarina's POV**

Me, Deidara, Raven, and Kisame where standing there waiting for the spy we were to meet. Then we saw a figure, soon becoming three, as Deidara tried to see who it was.

He turned to me and Raven getting ready to say something, but it was too late. The three siblings, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara where standing right in front of us, as they talked, I just looked at Raven in confusion about what to do.

"Raven, Sarina, run." Deidara said.

Me and Raven the turn to leave when the red head spoke.

"Wait." Gaara said.

I just turned around as did Raven, me and her just stood there, Raven listening to the conversation, while I just looked at her, wondering what was going through her head.

I was afraid we were going to be killed, due to the Akatsuki cloaks and working as them now, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"How do you know me?" Raven said.

I then snapped out of thought listing to the conversation between Raven and Gaara.

"You don't remember?" Gaara said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Raven said.

"Then come with us." Gaara said, as he held out his hand to her.

With in a few seconds Raven grabbed his hand, as he then held her, she lied her head on his shoulder crying, but it didn't look like sad tears, they looked like happy ones.

I was confused why Raven was happy, as to also what happened when she was zoned out for a few seconds.

"Sarina, I'm so glad your back." Kankuro said walking up to me.

"I have no clue what's going on and what your talking about." I said truthfully.

"You and Raven went missing ten years and three days ago." Kankuro said, looking at me.

'Wait three days ago, what happened three days ago?' I thought, as I knew something happened.

Then it hit me.

"Me and Raven came here three days ago." I said in a somewhat whispered voice.

I thought it was strange, me and Raven apparently went missing ten years and three days ago, then all the sudden we come here those three days ago.

"What happened to you guys?" Kankuro asked.

"I have no clue." I said.

I don't even know why I'm talking to him about this, I don't even remember ever being here in this place with them. I look back at Raven and Gaara, along with Temari who looked really happy also, then I looked at Kankuro.

He had a slight smile, which was bigger when he first came up to me, but it was now shrunken. I then see a memory, it was one I have never seen before, there was a frowning boy there.

Raven was beside me, Gaara was behind the boy.

"What are you doing to him?" The boy questioned.

"Kankuro, it's fine." Said the small Gaara behind him.

"We where just playing sorry for being trouble." Raven says looking down tears in her eyes.

"Hey look what you did, you jerk." I said, as I hugged the small Raven.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Said Kankuro, putting down his arms that where crossed. I then remembered this look Kankuro was giving me now, it was that look he gave me when he apologized to me and Raven when we where younger.

"I remember now, Kankuro. I can't believe I forgot it in the first place. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said. He then opened his arms to me as I hugged him tightly.


	15. Back Home

**Raven's POV**

Me and Gaara where still hugging, as I started to calm down, stopping the happy crying and just smile.

"Why where you guys with the Akatsuki's, and why are you wearing those cloaks?" Temari asked after a minute.

"Oh, it's a long story." I said, as I looked over to see Sarina and Kankuro hugging.

I was happy for all of this, best friends being back with there close friends.

"Let's go home." Temari said.

"Alright." I said.

"Wait, yeah." Deidara said, running up to me.

"Deidara." I said.

"You just can't leave. We had our mission and it's over, un." Deidara said.

"Deidara sorry, but I can't. All I am is a play thing to you and Pein. I'm tired of it all. I just wanna go home." I said, holding Gaara's hand.

"Alright, fine. Deidara said after a minute.

"I'm going with them too." Said Sarina, as he and Kankuro walked over to us.

"We'll just be going then." Kisame said.

Then both of them took off, as me, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sarina all headed back to the sand village. It took us about half an hour to get to the sand village, but on the most part it was a nice walk.

"Welcome back home you two." Kankuro said, as we arrived.

Me and Sarina just smiled at each other, and giggled a bit, both of us happy to be back home.

"There you three are, we have work to do." Said a man with half of his face covered, along with a marking on the other side.

"Sorry Baki, the mission took a little longer than expected." Temari said.

He just sighed then looked over to Gaara, then seeing me and Sarina standing in between the trio.

"Who are they?" Baki asked.

"It's Raven and Sarina, there finally back." Said a kid around our age, walking past.

The kid ran up to us, then along came more people, to see that me and Sarina where back along with the Kazekage.

'How did he know that it's me and Sarina?' I thought.

I then remembered that Gaara was the Kazekage and that I was just a villager.

"We should be going to work now." Said Baki.

"Alright, bye guys see you later." Said Temari, as her and Kankuro waved goodbye.

For some reason Gaara didn't say good bye he just looked at us, as pink went across his face then turned back around walking faster.

'Well he was always kinda like this.' I thought.

"Hey lets go check out the village." Sarina said.

"Ya that would be fun." I said.

Me and her then took off, as we walked around the village, we then stopped at the park me and Sarina meet Gaara at, when we where little. Then I remembered I was an orphan and so was Sarina.

My father was from the leaf village, as he was on a mission to the sand village he had to stay there for a year. My father meet my mother around the age of 21 and before they knew it she was pregnant with me, neither of them knew it, so when he had to go back to the leaf village to tell the third Hokage what was going on in the sand village.

On his way there he was killed, my mother soon found out and was devastated, she figured out she was pregnant with me a month later and devoted her life on me, there child.

She then soon gave birth and due to giving birth she lost a lot of blood and died. The thing is it wasn't just the blood loss it was me, no one knew about it, but I was the eleven Jinchuuriki, no one even knew there was such a thing as a eleventh Jinchuuriki.

Only person that did know was the fourth Kazekage, he only knew about the her, about Byakko also known as "White Tiger".

With my mother and father dead I was sent to live in an orphanage, where I was picked on. When I was younger no one would play with me though, because I always looked like a boy, I dressed like a boy and I had my hair cut the same way it was now, longer bangs and short in the back.

**Sarina's POV**

I looked at Raven who was zoned out again.

'I think she's thinking about her past.' I thought.

When ever she thought about her past or things she zoned out to all outside world, but still walked. We kept walking and walking till she stopped in front of a building, an orphanage.

Then I remembered, my father and mother were both from the sand village, they have known each other sense they were little kids and soon fell in love. They were about 20 when they decided to get married and settle down, a few months later they figured out they were having a child and very excited about it.

About a week before I was born my mother got very ill and died giving birth to me. but I was also the twelfth Jinchuuriki that no one knew about, except for the fourth Kazekage, he only knew about her, about Chītā also known as "Cheetah".

My father blamed me fore her death and was an abusive drunk. I was four when he died from alcohol poisoning, due to having no one to take care of me now I was sent to a orphanage.

My life was nothing I was picked on everyday, just for being a little bit different than everyone else, but I didn't care.

Then I meet her, she was sitting there at the door step sitting down, it was recess and everyone else was playing except for her. I then walked up to her and sat down a little bit further away, I just looked at her as she sat there, her elbows on her knees propping her head up.

"Hello." I said.

She just looked over at me with a cold hard glare, she didn't really intimidate me, but I didn't want to take any chances, she was one of the biggest kids.

"What do you want." She said, as she looked back at the kids playing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go play?" I asked her.

"Hmm." She said looking at me.

She just squinted her eyes as she concentrated on me, as if to look deep into me.

"I guess." She said as she got up.

"Alright, what did you wanna do first?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know." She said as she had her hands in her pants pockets.

"How about the swings?" I asked.

"Hmm, sure." She said as she looked at me.

Me and her then walked over to the swings, right as we where about to get on, some snot nose kids came up.

"Hey we where here first." Says the light brown haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Shut up, your such a brat." Said the girl next to me, as she glared at the girl.

"Let's go, these two are freak shows." Said a girl with long darker brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

Then they both walked away as me and the girl stood there.

"I can't stand those stupid girls." She said.

"Well this is only my second day here." I said.

"I figured you looked new, I'm Raven and those two where Matsuri and Sari." She said.

"Oh, I'm Sarina, nice to meet you." I said.

"So, your the new kid I'm hearing about. Everyone says your weird and boring, but I think your ok, so far." Raven said.

"Well I haven't ever really gotten along with people to be honest." I said.

"Well can't blame you there kid." Raven said. "Speaking of which how old are you?"

"I just turned five a few days ago." I said. "How old are you?"

"I just turned five also about a week and a half ago." Raven said.

That was all I can remember of that day, I then look up at Raven who was sitting on the same step the same way, as I then sat at the same spot.

"Hello." I said.


	16. What?

**Raven's POV**

Me and Sarina where both zoned out, we just walked around, as we then reached an old orphanage, our orphanage. Me and her then sat down one the steps, as I sat the same as when we first meet and she did to.

"Hello." She said, with that same smile.

I just smiled and looked at her, feeling like we where kids again, it made me so happy, all of the sudden it got dark, as me and Sarina then looked up to see two girls. It was the same two girls from that very day as well, Matsuri and Sari.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at them.

They both jumped and stiffened, then relaxed a bit.

"Just because your back doesn't mean you can have Lord Kazekage." Matsuri said.

"Ya, if anything he should just ditch you." Sari said.

"What are you talking about? Me and Gaara are just friends." I said.

The both of them got really flustered about me saying this and turned red.

"Ya right, like you don't know. The whole town is buzzing about your arrival and everything." Matsuri said.

"What is there to buzz about me and Sarina's arrival, we just came back." I said.

"Really, how could you not know that you and Gaara are supposed to be married as soon as possible." Sari said.

"What? Married?" I said questioning.

"Ya it's been deided for years, but was soon established before you disappeared." Matsuri said, not being happy at all.

"Well how was I supposed to know that, we where only five." I said.

"True...well still you can't have him." She said.

"Ya, if anything he's mine." Sari said.

"No he's mine you brat." Matsuri said.

Matsuri and Sari went back and forth bickering about who got Gaara, I was getting really pissed and about to beat them both, than Sarina put her hand on my shoulder as I looked at her.

She just nodded at me as I nod back, we then both get up and leave the two bickering girls.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Sari and Matsuri said in unision.

"Away." Said me and Sarina.

We then looked at each other and giggled, we then headed off as to search for the trio of siblings.

I then looked around the small village, then I heard a growling beside me, I looked at Sarina who was clutching her stomach in hunger, as I was too.

"Hey there you are, you guys hungry." Said a familiar voice.

Me and Sarina then looked behind us to see Kankuro, Temari, Baki and Gaara, we just looked at each other then back at the others.

"Sounds good." We said.

"Alright I think I have an idea where to go." Kankuro said, looking at the other three who nodded in agreement.

All six of us then got to a small food shop near the small park all of us meet. Me and Sarina just meet Gaara, as we where playing and having fun, then came Kankuro yelling at us, then Temari came picking them up. The next day we all meet up, as there was a man with them this time, we all played for a bit when it was lunch time.

"You hungry?" Askes the man.

"Oh, ya can we take them to that place?" Said a nine year old Temari.

"Please?" A seven year old Kankuro said.

"Alright, just this once though." Said a younger Baki, who still looked the same.

We then headed to a small food place a little bit down the road, as we all ate there for lunch. I got a burger, as Sarina got chicken.

After that we all decided to order some ice cream, me and Gaara got mint chocolate chip to share, as Kankuro and Sarina shared cookies' n cream ice cream and Temari being the oldest got her own ice cream that was strawberry.

After that we all left, as me and Sarina had a class to go to, me and Sarina then waved goodbye to the four heading back to the orphanage.

**Sarina's POV**

We ordered all the same thing from back when we where five, after we ate we all got ice cream, but this time we all got our own. Me and Kankuro both got cookies' n cream, Raven and Gaara both got mint chocolate chip, and Temari got strawberry.

Me and Raven where sitting next to each other while Temari sat on the end. Gaara sat across from Raven beside the window, as they both gazed outside, me and Kankuro sat across from each other, and Temari and Baki sat on the ends across from each other.

I saw that Raven was still confused and wondering what was going on about the whole marriage thing, as Gaara kept looking over at Raven. I saw him blush when Raven turned around coming face to face with him, he just turned facing the window again.

I then nugged Raven, as to get her to talk to Gaara, she just looked at me and shook her head no, I then leaned over whispering in her ear.

"You need to talk to him so you can get all of this stuff sorted out." I said, still leaned over.

"I don't know, I'm to afraid to." She said leaning over to me.

"Is everything alright?" Kankuro asks.

"Actually Raven wanted to say something." I said, knowing that if I didn't say anything neither would she.

"Sarina." She said, glaring at me.

"What is it?" Termari asked.

"Alright well I guess I have to now. Matsuri and Sari came over to me and Sarina earlier and I got a little confused about something they mentioned." She said.

"What was it?" Temari said.

"They said something about me and Gaara, and having to get married." She said.

She said this, as she looked down blushing and tucking her bangs behind her ears, she continued on looking down for a while, as the three siblings look at each other.

"I...I was going to say something, but...I..I just don't know." Gaara said stuttering and looking down.

"Yes, you and Gaara must get married as soon as possible." Baki said.

"But, why is that? Why me?" Raven asked.

"Your mother, me and the fourth Kazekage had known her for a very long time. Your mother was the Kazekage's right hand man and a major part of the council. Gaara was born eight months before you, then when you came along and your mother died, the fourth Kazekage decided that you and Gaara where to be married. You where the best suited for him due to your mother." Baki said.

"I guess that explains it, but where both only fifteen." Raven said.

"True, but it was the Kazekage's last wish that for you to be found and married as soon as possible." Baki said.

"Oh how cute, can I be the maid of honor." I said.

"Can I, please." Temari said.

"Thanks for the help Sarina." Raven said glaring at me.

I just smiled, obviously being excited about her my best friend getting married, I just gave her a pleading look.

"Fine, I guess you can Sarina." Raven said, still not happy and embarrassed.

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun." I said.

I was excited for her yes, but I also thought it was moving a little to fast, I just shrugged off the thought as we all finished eating.


	17. Another Mission

**Raven's POV**

We all left the small food shop, full and done talking. I wasn't expecting that to be the answer let alone me and Gaara having to get married in the first place, I was hoping Deidara didn't find out about or it would end badly.

"Do you two have anywhere to sleep?" Temari asked.

Me and Sarina looked at each other, knowing we didn't and that we didn't want to be a burden on them.

"Ya we do." I said.

"I can tell your lying." Gaara said.

'Crap.' I thought.

I knew he would know, but I thought that there could have been a small possibility that he wouldn't, but I guess I was wrong. Me and him where always like this, we could tell when one of us is lying or if we where hurt, I didn't know why, but it was like this.

What made it even more weird is it was only me and Gaara, me and Sarina where like this to, but not to this great of a level, it was like me and Gaara could read each others minds and where linked as one.

"You can stay with us. If you want." Gaara said, blushing a bit.

"What do you say Sarina?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer.

"Sounds great." Sarina said smiling.

It was true we didn't want to be a burden, but otherwise if we didn't agree me and Sarina knew how this would end, with them winning and us staying over theirs anyway. It was still bright by the time we got to their place, so we all went inside as they showed us around.

It was a fairly big place so me and Sarina decided to stick together, as we mostly stayed in the living room and watch TV. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had off for the rest of the day so they joined us as we all sat down.

Me, Gaara, Sarina, and Kankuro all shared a couch while Temari sat on a one person couch, Gaara sat at one end and Kankuro at the other, while I sat in between Gaara and Sarina, as Sarina sat next to Kankuro and me.

I started getting tired due to everything that has happened, not to mention traveling takes a lot out of a person, as I started nodding off.

I then leaned on Gaara's shoulder, as he was also nodding off, he then jolted up to see me on his shoulder, as he stiffened. He then relaxed a bit, soon putting his head on mine and falling asleep, as I did to.

**Gaara's POV**

I was so glad that we found Raven, she has been missing for ten years, I'm glad that she finally came back to me. She was the first person to ever talk to me, Sarina was there to, but me and Raven somehow had a special bond, a fate together you could say.

All of these memories, thoughts, and feelings where spreading through me, as we where all sitting there in the small diner enjoying food, I just looked out the window.

Then Raven brought up the marriage, I didn't want to tell her right away, but due to there return it was almost impossibly to keep if from her. I can't explain it, but every time I look at her or think about her my chest hurts, this feeling is what haunted me ever sense the first day we meet.

After she disappeared I still felt that pain and it was even worse then before, I started hearing voices and started killing inocent people, I tried to stop it, but I gave up. I grew week and alone with out her, then soon enough Shikaku took over my thoughts and actions, it's all lead up to this.

I am now Kazekage, but I feel like I still scare people, that no one will ever except me, it was lonly and dark. Then I saw her again, with the Akatsuki members, I didn't know why she was with them, but once I saw her I got that feeling.

I was happy, my chest didn't hurt as much, but it still hurt. I didn't want her to leave with them, so I spoke up with that, so now where together, but I can't help this feeling I get around her.

It hurts, but in a good way. We where all at our house now, as we sat on the couches, I was tired from everything. I just nodded off, I then felt a head lean against my shoulder, I remembered Raven was lying next to me.

'My heart, this feeling.' I thought.

I blotted up stiffening, as Raven just lied there peacefully sleeping, I then relaxed and started nodding off again, finding my head on top of hers.

**Sarina's POV**

I was truly happy here, I was happy in the other world, but never like this, I felt relief and joy fill my life, like I was a kid again. We all finished eating and headed to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara's house.

It seemed familiar like I have been here before, this made me smile, being so happy that I was back at home. We all sat on the couch watching TV, soon Raven started drifting off to sleep, as she leaned over on Gaara's shoulder.

I felt the couch move a bit, I looked to see that Gaara jumped due to Raven lying her head on his shoulder, but soon enough he started to fall back to sleep also, lying his head on hers.

I was glad that all of us where back together, Raven and Gaara had that special bond I knew me and her would never have, even though we where best friends.

It was the same with me and Kankuro, me and him where so alike, even though we where two years apart we got along to a great extent.

I then started drifting off to sleep, with having a long day and being so comfortable, but I was cold, with my Akatsuki cloak off. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I looked up to see a blushing Kankuro, still watch TV.

I just smiled closing my eyes again, falling asleep in his warmth.

**Kankuro's POV**

I was glad, I missed Sarina, she made me happy, she made me feel special. I knew there was something different about her and Raven though, it felt the same as Gaara's presence, I couldn't explain it, but I didn't care.

A month after me, Gaara, and Temari meet them they disappeared, Baki and father looked and looked for them, but couldn't. After a week they gave up, with nothing on them, it tore us apart.

We where just kids after all and our best friends just disappeared, we had no friends.

Gaara was our sibling there was nothing we could do about it, everyone avoided us, because of him, we didn't care though. Me and Temari did everything for him, we had to, it was something we just had to do.

We just couldn't leave him or let him be hurt by others, that's why when I saw Raven and Sarina with Gaara I got mad.

I hated stupid kids bugging him, but they changed us, all three of us. Me, Gaara, and Temari finally had friends, we where happy beyond belief, but when they disappeared it destroyed us, mostly Gaara.

Me and Temari tried everything possible to make him happy, but with out Raven there he lost it, letting Shikaku take over him. It terrified me and Temari, we could do nothing, but let him destroy everyone and everything in his way.

Here I was though, with it being all five of us, me, Sarina, Raven, Gaara, and Temari, sitting on the couches watching TV. Gaara and Raven fell asleep, Sarina started nodding off also, I could tell she was tired, I couldn't blame her though she had a long day.

Her and Raven took of there Akatsuki cloaks soon before arriving here, Temari pushed them in her pack, as we took of back to town.

They didn't have anything keeping them warm, Raven didn't seem to mind, but I could tell Sarina was cold. I just put my arm around her, as I blushed, but didn't bother looking down at her and just focused on the TV, I felt her move, soon falling asleep, as I did too.

**Temari's POV**

Raven and Sarina where back, there is nothing else I could wish for right now, they were our first true friends, not to mention they made my little brothers happy.

Gaara went crazy with out her here and now here they are, Raven lying her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

Kankuro felt sad and tried to do everything possible for Gaara even though he felt an emptiness in his heart also, but here they where, as Sarina was there lying her head on his chest while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his head leaned back and also asleep.

I just smiled at them being happy, they had something about them though, it was the same feeling with Gaara and Naruto, then I remembered something. The people from the leaf have never meet Raven and Sarina, I figured all of them would take an interest in her, not to mention the Hokage, Tsunade.

I then heard a knock on the door, the others still peacefully asleep I got up and opened the door to see Baki.

"There is some important business that needs to be taken care of in the leaf village." He said, as he passed me a scroll.

"Alright, we'll leave as soon as possible." I said, closing the door and heading back in the living room.

"Guys get up we have a mission." I said.

They all looked up at me, but still lied there.

"What for?" Kankuro asked.

"Tsunade needs to talk to Gaara." I said, passing Gaara the scroll.

Gaara read it, then looked at me, passing it back.

"We will leave tomorrow." Gaara said.


	18. Missing Them

**Hey thanks to all my supporters and this is a special shout out to Kanjo no Jiyu, thanks for being one of my biggest supporters for my stories. If you all would please check out my other stories also that would be awesome. Love you all Laters.**

**Raven's POV**

I just woke up to Temari, telling us there was a mission, I was wondering if me and Sarina where going to go, or go back to the Akatsuki's as a matter of fact. The Akatsuki's completely slipped my mind, I was hopping that Deidara was doing ok, also for once I missed the annoying Tobi and jerk Pein.

Gaara lifted up his head reading the scroll Temari handed him.

"We will leave tomorrow." Gaara said.

"Alright." Temari said.

It was now dark outside as we had been asleep for a few hours, Gaara then leaned his head on mine again, as I smiled. I always felt some gap in the other world I was stuck it, it felt like it was filled when I meet Sarina again a year ago, but soon I realized me and her had a gap.

Not between us, but the same feeling, then we remembered this world and everyone in it. People treated us like dirt for the first five years of our life, but soon we all meet each other, then me and Sarina disappeared.

I had no clue why and what we where sent to the other world soon, but I figured I would remember soon enough. We then all ate dinner, which someone brought us, we then ate and decided to go to sleep.

"You guys can share a room with me." Temari said.

"Alright." I said, as Sarina nodded in agreement.

All five of us then head upstairs, as me, Sarina, and Temari all headed in a different room and each boy in there own.

"Here let me pull out the extra mats." Temari said.

She then pulled her's over and pulled out two extra ones, as me and Sarina got comfortable.

"So where did you two disappear to?" Temari asked.

I looked at Sarina, as I knew me and her both did not know where.

"We actually have no clue, we ended in some strange world." I replied.

"Oh, well why did you leave in the first place?" Temari asked.

"We didn't, we don't even know how we got to that strange place." Sarina said.

"That's strange." Temari said.

"Ya your telling us." I said.

"Well I'm just glad your back now." She said.

"We are too." Me and Sarina said.

"Oh, I have to go do something I'll be back." Temari said.

She then left, as me and Sarina sat there for a few minutes, then she came back in.

"Alright, I talked to Gaara and Kankuro, they said you guys should come with us to the leaf village." She said.

"sounds good." I said.

"Well we should be heading to bed." Temari said.

Me and Sarina shook our head in agreement, we then lied down soon falling asleep.

**Deidara's POV**

It was night, as I was lying in my bed missing Raven's warmth, I felt like my heart was broken. I couldn't believe she went with them, after everything, it hurt me. This was the first time I ever felt love, I've let a girl take my heart, I can't believe I let this happen.

I sat there missing her, I decided to get up and start making more clay spiders, which didn't help me get my mind off of her. It just made me remember the time I scared her, she was in the room getting a jacket, as she was in there looking for the jacket I opened the door a bit letting one of my spiders crawl in.

She said that she didn't like bugs and I wanted to test if she was telling the truth, I then closed the door and snuck back downstairs sitting on the couch. A minute later I heard a scream, then I heard Raven yell.

"Deidara!" She yelled, running down the hall then stairs.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"I'm gonna kill you." Raven said.

She was now at the door of the living room with a jacket on and extreamly pissed, I knew I would regret doing that, but it was to funny. I just laughed, holding my sides while looking at her.

"Deidara your such a jerk!" Raven said.

She then stomped off into the kitchen, I knew that she was upset and that I should go talk to her. I walk into the kitchen seeing her standing there, as she had tears in her eyes.

"Raven I'm sorry." I said.

"That was really mean, you know I hate bugs." She said.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

I walked up to her, putting my arms around her waist, she then turned around hugging me, as I just smiled, lifting up her face and lightly kissing her. I then snapped out of the memory, feeling I should go see her, but I had other things to take care of first otherwise Pein would get extremely mad.

**Sarina's POV**

I woke up still in Kankuro's warmth, it reminded me of when I was with Kisame. I haven't seen him for almost a day now. I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty that I just left him, I never wished to do that, but I missed my real home.

Not to mention when Pein was around me I felt my stomach turn over and over again, I wasn't scared of him at all, but there was something about him, along with Konan.

I didn't want to think about this, I just wanted to think about being home with my three childhood friends and Raven.

Me and Raven have always felt off in the other world, me and her would talk about it all the time, how it feels like we've been friends sense childhood, but have only known each other for a year.

I was glad to meet her again, also to be home with the people I loved and missed, I missed my family at the other world, but this one is far better.

"Guys get up we have a mission." Temari said.

I was already awake and opened my eyes. Temari then passed Gaara a scroll she had in her hand, as he read it passing it back to her.

"We will leave tomorrow." Gaara said.

"Alright." Temari said with a big smile.

We then ate and headed to bed as we where all tired, me, Raven, and Temari all shared Temari's room as the boys had there own. Raven and Temari went back and forth in there conversation, as I just sat there thinking of everything that has been going on.

"Oh, well why did you leave in the first place?" Temari asked.

It was my turn to answer a question.

"We didn't, we don't even know how we got to that strange place." I said.

I never did feel at home there, but I tried my best to make it work, now I can finally feel at home.

**Kisame's POV**

I was just in my room, thinking about Sarina, I knew this wouldn't help anything so I decided to go on a walk.

I then headed down the stairs and outside, as I walked just around the hideout so no one would spot me. I then stopped at a lake, a lake that I went to with Sarina. She had a little bit of free time, as I decided to ask her if she wanted to do something.

"Hey Sarina wanna go to a lake?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't know how to swim." She said.

"I can teach you." I said.

"Alright." She said.

I then passed her a swimsuit and she got dressed as we then headed down to the lake a mile away from the hideout. It took us about half an hour to walk there, as Raven made me and Sarina a picnic, along with threatening me that she would hurt me if I did anything bad.

We got there and decided to eat first, I had tuna salad sandwiches and Sarina had turkey black forest. After a little bit we decided to go swimming.

We sat there relaxing as all she did was float on her back and I swam around for a bit, pushing her along, soon we reached the middle of the lake which was the deepest part.

I thought nothing of it, as Sarina moved looking up at me, she looked down for a second the started to sink. I was a few feet away from her as I had been swimming around the lake.

"Kisame." I heard her yell.

I looked to see her sinking, as I hurried over to her picking her up out of the water. Now here I was sitting her just like that afternoon with her, my feet in the lake, I really missed her and decided on going and visiting her as soon as possible.


	19. The night sky

**This is my own song that I use in this chapter so hope you like it.  
**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up feeling thirsty and unconformable, I then decided to get up. I then looked around my eyes being able to see the shapes of everything in the room, I went over to the desk in the corner grabbing my glasses and heading outside.

I was careful not to wake up Sarina or Temari, as I stepped over them and quietly opened and closed the door.

I then headed down the hall to the stairs being careful of the creaking floorboards and quietly walking past each of the boys room. I then headed down the stairs quietly and went into the kitchen across the room.

Soon finding a cup I filled it up with water, as I gulped down the whole cup. I wasn't tired and didn't want to go back in the room, I then remembered when I was little.

Gaara invited me over to his place to show me something, as I ran after him up the stairs and to even more stairs, we then reached the top of the tower, as we looked out at the amazing view of the desert.

I smiled, knowing it was night and that the stars would be out. I loved the stars, the fresh air, and the beauty of every little lite sparkling in the sky, along with the big moon.

The moon, it was the most beautiful thing in the sky, as it shined the brightest. Every night there was a little bit more or less of the moon, making it all mysterious while adding to it's beauty.

I closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air, singing what lyrics come to mind first.

_That world was not mine, I always felt out of place._

_ I now know why. _

_Why am I here, is something I would ask._

_ I couldn't care anymore now, as I am now home now in my right place. _

_I'm glad to be back, feeling his warmth._

_ This feeling is wonderful, this feeling is good. _

_I'm so glad to be back, I never wanna leave home again._

_ I don't know what it is, but everything here makes me feel alive and free._

_ That other world kept me trapped kept me close never once letting go. _

_That world was a place of lies and despair it was all about war never any love. _

_I couldn't care anymore now that I'm home._

"Your voice has always been a thing of beauty." I heard a voice speak.

I slowly turn my head around seeing Gaara standing there walking closer.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you where out here." I said, looking down embarrassed.

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm glad that I got to here you sing again. It always made me happy." He stated.

"T-Thanks." I said.

I was never used to complements, let alone people listening to me sing.

"Do you remember when we where younger and I fell down. You sang a song back then to." He said.

"I remember that." I said, smiling.

"I-I'm glad that your back. I-I really m-missed you." Gaara said looking down.

"I missed you to." I said, turning back around to my original spot.

Gaara was standing right next to me, which made me so happy. I then leaned my head on his shoulder, as he stiffened like usual. He then relaxed his shoulders as he leaned his head on mine.

I then started to get a little cold, as I shivered lightly, I then felt an arm wrap around me, holding me close. I looked up at Gaara who looked at me, then smiled.

"I love you." Gaara said, blushing.

"I love you to." I said.

He just smiled a little still blushing, I then leaned in kissing him softly on the lips, as he kissed me back. We stayed there for a while longer, looking at the sky and being happy.

**Sarina's POV**

I was uncomfortable, I moved, putting my hand on the bed next to me, where Raven should be, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes looking forward, just seeing Temari's shadow a few feet away, I then sat up, looking around the room, looking for Raven.

I saw nothing and heard no noise.

"Temari." I whispered, getting closer to her.

"Mmm." She mumbled opening her eyes.

"I can't find Raven." I said.

"What, alright." Temari said sitting up.

I then heard running from the hall and the door opened reviling little light and a shadow.

"I heard Gaara leave his room and now I can't find him." Kankuro said.

"Not him too." Temari said.

"What do you mean by him too?" Kankuro asked.

"We can't find Raven either." I said.

"Lets go, they should be around the house." Temari said.

Me and her then got up as we searched the whole house, Temari searched upstairs with me, as Kankuro cheeked downstairs. I then found some stairs heading to the roof as I walked up and looked around.

I opened the door to find Raven standing there singing, as Gaara was behind her listening.

I stood there listening for a minute longer, I was surprised to find Raven hasn't heard me or Gaara, but I knew that when she was singing that nothing could distract her.

I just smiled, as she finished, I was getting ready to call for Raven when a hand covered my mouth and Gaara spoke.

"Your voice has always been a thing of beauty." Gaara said.

"I think we should go." Temari said, removing her hand from my mouth.

"Alright." I said smiling.

Me and her then headed downstairs, as Kankuro was heading up.

"Did you find them?"Kankuro said.

"Ya there fine. Anyway who wants a snack." Temari said.

Temari then headed into the kitchen as me and Kankuro sat down on a couch.

"Where were they?" Kankuro asked me.

"They where outside looking at the sky." I said smiling.

Kankuro was sitting right next to me with his arms resting on top of the couch.

I then yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. Kankuro then wrapped his arms around me, as I snuggled in between his head and shoulder. Kankuro lied his head on top of mine, soon falling asleep, as I started to.

"Foods..." I heard Temari say as she trailed off.

I then heard her smile, setting something on the table, then putting a blanket over me and Kankuro. I then soon fell asleep feeling warm and comfortable.


	20. The Voices'

**Another one of my own songs hope you like  
**

**Raven's POV**

_There once, was a time, when I was alone. _

_Then my life turned around, I wasn't so alone. _

_I never felt this happy before. _

_I can't believe there was someone like you. _

_I can now see the sunshine, see smiling._

_ I can finally be happy._

_ I never wanted to be alone, but now here you are._

_ I can get through all this pain and all harm, with just you to be there for me._

_ I am so happy, I'm glad your here, I can't believe I have you._

I sang the lyrics again, from that time when I was a kid, while also being half asleep.

"We should be heading back to bed it's getting late." Gaara said.

His voice sounded faint due to me being almost fully asleep at the time. I just heard a chuckle and a warm kiss on my forehead, I never recalled Gaara being this way, even in the other world where they had this place as a TV show he was never like this.

I remembered being a kid though, where he was like this, this was his true self. Maybe it was being alone and being afraid of the things around him that made Shukaku take over.

I was sad for him, but at the same time it felt like I went through that same thing, never knowing what friends where like.

_'Raven, find who you really are.'_ I heard a voice say.

It wasn't Gaara's but a females voice, as it grew more and more faint through the sentence, then vanishing. I then felt myself being lifted, as I could tell it was Gaara with the faint sent of his sand, as I snuggled close to his chest.

_'Do you really love her?'_ I heard a quite voice say in Gaara.

"Yes I do." He said out-loud.

I always heard these voices when I was younger to, as they always emanated from Sarina and Gaara.

_'Alright, I will accept that, but first she needs to find out who she really is.'_ I now knew that this was Shukaku's voice.

I remembered hearing Shukaku long ago in the show, no my real place. It sounds all to familiar for me to forget, I was just a mere child, but that deep dark voice, I never forgot it, along with the one that followed Sarina.

For now I was to tired to care, as I was now being placed on a bed, it wasn't the bed I was in before as it felt different and had that same smell again. I then heard a low sigh from Gaara, then feeling my hair being moved from my face and one last kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Raven, please find yourself soon." Gaara said.

I then soon fell asleep, peacefully and quietly.

"Raven." I heard a quite voice say.

I slowly open my eyes, seeing a shadow over me, as I looked up.

"Did you sleep well." She asked.

"Huu, ya." I said, as I lazily sat up.

"Good, cause we have a mission you know." She said smiling.

"Uhh, I wanna go back to bed." I said.

I then flung my head back hitting the bed and pulling the blankets over me, I then realized that this wasn't my bed once again. I then took off the blanket flinging back up, as I looked around the room, it was Gaara's.

"Common lazy butt, you need to get up." She said pulling my arm.

"Alright fine, I'm getting up." I said as I shoved the blankets off standing up.

I then put the blanket correctly on the bed, as I followed Sarina.

"Temari made us some breakfast." Sarina said.

"Alright." I said, stretching and yawning.

We then walked downstairs as everyone sat at the same seats as yesterday, with me and Sarina's food already at the small coffee table.

"Did you sleep well?" Gaara asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ya I sleep wonderfully. Sorry for taking your bed." I said.

"It's alright." He said, his hair messed up.

'I wonder where he slept.' I thought.

I just leaned over kissing him on the cheek and smiling at him. He turned looking at me, then blushed looking back drinking his coffee.

"Hear you go Raven." Temari said smiling as she passed me a mug.

It smelt like caramel vanilla coffee, my favorite, as I then put the mug to my lips taking a small sip, it was the best tasting coffee ever.

"Thanks Temari, this taste great." I said.

She just smiles at me, as I smiled back.

Looking now at everyone here, Temari was smiling, Sarina was smiling, Kankuro was blushing with a big goofy grin on his face, as Gaara had a small smile while blushing and drinking his coffee, all of this just made me smile.

This is the happiest I've been in a long time and wanted to saver this moment.

**Sarina's POV**

"Hey there you are." Kankuro said.

"Yup." I giggled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a blush.

"Yes, very well." I said smiling, then giving him a small kiss.

He just giggled, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning, as we then went back to eating. Kankuro quickly finished then standing up, taking his plate to the kitchen, as he walked back out but didn't sit down, instead heading up stairs.

"I'll be back." Kankuro said.

'I wonder where he's going?' I thought.

I wanted to follow him, as I stood up, then hearing something.

_'__Sarina, don't. If you get to close you might hurt him.' _Said a voice.

I then stopped sitting back down, I remembered, that this voice came to me as a child, telling me that me and her where alike, that's what got me to talk to her. That same day the voice told me that me and her where alike I talked to her, leading to this right now.

I'm glad I am here with her and that I found her in that world, Raven will forever remain my best friend.

The rest of us all finished out food in silence, as it was quite and I finished my food I got up as Raven did to. Me and her then walked to the kitchen putting our plates up.

"Raven." I said hopeful.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Do you hear a voice, that sounds really familiar inside you?" I asked.

"Ya, I just heard it last night. Did you hear the one that comes from you?" She replied.

"Yes, I heard it a few minutes ago. How did you know I had a voice inside me?" I asked.

"I can hear a voice from you and Gaara every once in a while. It seems weird that I can hear all these but you can only hear your own." She said.

"What did yours say to you?" I asked.

"It said to find who I really am." She stated.

"Mine said to stay away from Kankuro or I could hurt him. I don't want to do that though and I don't know how to stop my self if I do." I said almost crying.

"Sarina, it's alright. I promise I am with you every step of the way and we will figure out what these voices are." She said.

"Alright, thanks." I said smiling a bit.

"That's it." She said smiling also.

"Speaking of every step of the way, are you excited for your wedding?" I asked her.

"Shutap." She said, blushing like mad. I just giggled as this made me feel better.

Me and Raven then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, as I almost ran in to Temari while talking to Raven. I was about an inch away from Temari when Raven grabbed me by the arm, pulling me in front of her quickly.

I just widen my eyes in surprise at her fast reaction, maybe we where supposed to be here, with her ninja like skills. The thought of this just made me giggle.

"Watch where your going Sarina." Raven said.

"Sorry." I said still giggling.

She then giggled to as we walked over to the couch watching TV for a little longer.

"We should go pack for the mission." Gaara said, as he was blushing and had his arm wrapped around Raven.

"Alright." Raven said, sitting up.

Me, Raven, and Temari then headed up stairs and into Temari's room for packing.


End file.
